Les chasseur d'âmes
by Zelfie
Summary: Naruto devient fou têtes tranchées, corbeaux, silhouette spectrale le suivent sans arrêt. Et un garçon aux yeux d'un noir surnaturel vient hanter ses rêves. Personne ne le croit à part son étrange grand-mère, Tsunade. Elle décide de l'accueillir chez elle et lui apprend qu'il est un chasseur d'âme.. Tandis qu'il doit faire face a cette épreuve, il rencontre le garçon. UA, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisait cette histoire avant que je ne la supprime soudainement, mais ! Figurer-vous qu'il y a une raison légitime à cette suppression inopinée.

**Cette histoire n'est pas de moi !** A la base, c'est un roman intitulé "Les Chasseurs d'âmes" de _Alyson Noël__._ J'ai eu le malheur d'oublier de le préciser dans la version précédente et ça m'a valu les piques d'une lectrice enragée en mauvaise semaine ! (Si vous arrivez à me suivre..)

Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit gênant, car, bien que cette histoire ne soit** pas de moi**, cela n'empêche pas qu'elle est très intéressante et elle vaut amplement la peine d'être lu ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu la mettre sur ce site. Donc les rageux, passer votre chemin s'il-vous-plait :).

Pour ceux que ça ne dérange pas, je vous invite à continuer à lire les chapitres suivant. On m'a déjà dit que le début est ennuyant mais ne vous arrêtez pas à ça je vous prie, la suite est _tellement_ intéressante !


	2. Chapitre Un

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu continuer l'aventure ! ;)**

**Donc sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

SEIZE ANS PLUS TÔT

Tout à commencé par l'arrivée des corbeaux.

Une véritable nuée

Leurs yeux sombres à l'affût, implacables, leurs corps noirs et lustrés, ballottés par le vent. Ils tournoyaient en rangs serrés au-dessus du cimetière. La chaleur sèche, étouffantes, et l'air brûlant conséquence des violents feux de forêts qui rougissait le ciel et déversaient une pluie de cendres chaude sur le cortège funèbre en contrebas, n'avaient aucunes prise sur eux.

Pour ceux qui sont sensibles à de telles manifestations, c'était un signe immanquable. Et Tsunade Namikaze, persuadée que la mort subite de son fils n'était pas un accident, savait parfaitement ce que signifiait la présence de ces oiseaux : non pas un simple présage, mais une sorte de message signalant l'arrivée d'un successeur, lequel était en réalité présent ici même, dans ce cimetière.

Son pressentiment se confirma dés l'instant où, d'un bras réconfortant, elle serra contre elle la petite amie éplorée de son fils et sentit le petit être qui poussait en elle. Le dernier de la lignée des Namikaze.

Un petit garçon au destin tracé depuis bien longtemps.

Mais si les corbeaux le savaient, alors il se pouvait qu'ils ne soit pas les seuls. D'autres se feraient un plaisir d'anéantir cet enfant à venir pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait jamais l'occasion de revendiquer ses droits.

Inquiète pour la sécurité de son petit-fils, Tsunade quitta l'enterrement bien avant que le première poignée de terre ne soit répandue sur le cercueil. Elle jura de garder le silence et ses distances jusqu'à ce que l'enfant atteigne l'âge de seize ans et ait alors besoin de conseils qu'elle seule serait en mesure de lui prodiguer.

Tsunade avait seize années devant elle pour se préparer.

Seize année pour recouvrir ses propres pouvoirs émoussés, et entretenir la flamme de leur héritage jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de le transmettre. Elle espérait survivre d'ici là, car le prix à payer pour la mort de son fils allait bien au delà du chagrin.

Si elle échouait, elle mourrait sans avoir pu contacter son petit-fils à temps, la vie de ce dernier s'achèverait tragiquement et prématurément, exactement comme celle de son père. C'était un risque qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre.

la lignée s'arrêterait là.

L'enjeu était trop important.

L'enfant à venir tenait le sort du monde entre ses mains.

DE NOS JOURS

Il arrive dans la vie que tout s'interrompe.

La terre s'immobilise , le ciel se fige et le temps se dérobe en se repliant sur lui-même, las, avant de s'effondrer comme une masse.

Au moment où je pousse la petite porte en bois du riad où Kushina et moi campons depuis des semaines, quittant le silence du patio aux parfums de roses et de chèvrefeuilles pour le chaos du dédale sinueux de la médina, c'est une fois de plus ce qui se produit.

Sauf que contrairement à mon habitude, au lieu de retenir moi aussi mon souffle, je décide d'en profiter pour tenter une petite expérience amusante. Me faufilant le long des murs mitoyens couleurs saumon, je passe devant un petit bonhomme chétif interrompu en pleine enjambé, pose les doigts sur la douce toile de coton blanc de sa gandoura et le fais pivoter en douceur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à la direction opposée. Puis,après avoir baissé la tête pour esquiver un chat noir galeux qui, figé en plein bond, à tout l'air de voler, je m'arrête au coin de la rue et prends le temps de réarranger l'étal de lanternes de cuivres d'un vieillard, avant de passer de passer à l'étal voisin, où j'essai une paire de babouches bleu vif et, les jugeant à mon goût, laisse mes vieilles sandales ainsi qu'une poignée de dirhams tout chiffonnés en guise de paiement.

J'ai les yeux qui brûlent à force de les maintenir ouverts, mais je sais que dés l'instant où je clignerai, l'homme à la gandoura se sera éloigné d'un pas de sa destination, le chat sera retombé sur ses pattes, deux marchands ambulants contemplerons leurs marchandises totalement ahuris... et cet endroit redeviendra le théâtre d'une pagaille perpétuelle.

Cependant, lorsque j'aperçois les êtres lumineux qui rôdent aux alentours et m'observent avec cette attention bien a eux, je m'empresse de plisser les yeux de toutes mes forces pour ne plus les voir. J'espère que cette fois encore, comme toute les précédentes, il disparaîtront. Qu'ils retourneront là ou ils vont quand ils ne sont pas en train de m'épier.

Avant, je croyais que tout le monde vivait ce genre d'expériences, jusqu'au jour où je me suis confié à Kushina et qu'elle m'a décoché un regard sceptique en mettant ça sur le dos du décalage horaire.

Pour elle, tout est la faute du décalage horaire. Elle affirme que le temps ne s'arrête pour personne, que c'est à nous de suivre sa marche effrénée. Mais déjà à l'époque je savais qu'il n'en était rien : j'ai passé ma vie à changer de fuseaux horaires et ce que je vivais n'était absolument pas lié à une question d'horloge biologique détraquée.

Néanmoins, j'ai pris soin de ne plus en reparler. Je me suis contenté d'attendre sagement, patiemment, que le phénomène se reproduise.

Et ça n'a pas traîné.

Ces dernières années, les occurrences se sont peu à peu multipliées, jusqu'à récemment où, depuis notre arrivée au Maroc, j'ai atteint une moyenne de trois par semaine.

Je bifurque dans une rue, désireux d'arriver en avance sur Vane pour pouvoir admirer Djema'a el-Fna au crépuscule. Déboulant sur l'immense place, je me retrouve confronté à une longue succession de grils à ciel ouvert proposant chèvres, pigeons au autres viandes non identifiables, leurs carcasses grissées tournant sur des broches et projetant dans l'air d'appétissant nuages de fumée chargée d'épices... Puis je me laisse bercer par la mélodie envoûtante des charmeurs de serpents, des vieillards en tailleur sur d'épaisse nattes et jouant de leurs pungis, tandis que des cobras au yeux vitreux se dressent devant eux... Le tout se déroulant au rythme vibrant des darboukas qui résonnent continuellement en fond, bande-son typique de cette place fascinante qui renaît chaque soir.

J'inspire un bon coup et savoure le mélange capiteux d'huiles exotiques et de jasmin qui flotte dans l'air, tout en lançant un ultime regard autour de moi, car je sais que je reverrai pas de sitôt cet endroit sous cette lumière. Le film sera bientôt dans la boîte, et Kushina et moi partirons pour je ne sais quel autre tournage, je ne sais où,dans un endroit requérant ses services en tant que maquilleuse renommée. Qui sait si nous reviendront ici un jour ?

Tandis que j'avance avec précaution vers la première carriole, celle postée à côté du charmeur de serpents, où Vane m'attend, je m'accorde une poignée de secondes indispensables pour réprimer cet agaçant vertige qui m'assaille à chaque fois que je le vois, lui et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses grand yeux verts et la douce courbes de ses lèvres.

_Quel con !_je me dis en secouant la tête. _Idiot !_

Comme si je n'avais pas mieux à faire. Comme si je ne connaissais pas les règles !

Le secret est de ne s'impliquer, ne jamais s'attacher ; juste s'amuser un peu sans jamais regarder en arrière quand vient le moment de repartir.

Le jolie minois de Vane, comme tout les autres avant lui, appartient à ses innombrables admiratrices. Pas un seul de ces visages n'a un jour été à moi, et jamais ils ne le seront.

Ayant grandi sur des plateaux de cinéma, trimbalé en porte-bébé par Kushina, j'ai joué mon rôle de rejeton de l'équipe un nombre incalculable de fois : _sois sage, ne traîne pas dans nos pattes, donne un coup de main quand on te le demande et ne confonds jamais relations de travail et réalité._

Vu que j'ai fréquenté des stars toute ma vie , je ne me laisse pas facilement impressionner, et c'est sans doute la principale raison pour laquelle elles se prennent toujours si vite d'affection pour moi. Je veux dire d'accord, je ne suis pas moche - grand et musclé, avec des cheveux courts et blond, un teint hâlé avec des yeux bleus céruléens qui valent souvent des compliments - mais sinon, je suis plutôt ordinaire, comme garçon. Cela dit, je ne me démonte jamais quand je croise quelqu'un de célèbre. Piquer un fard devenir exubérant et perdre mes moyens, ce n'est pas mon genre. Et le truc, c'est qu'ils ne sont tellement pas habitués à ça que ce sont eux, en général, qui finissent par me courir après.

Mon premier baiser, je l'ai échangé sur une plage de Rio de Janeiro avec un garçon qui venait de gagner le pris MTV du meilleure baiser. Le deuxième a eu lieu sur le pont neuf à Paris, avec un garçon qui venait de faire la couverture de _Vanity Fair._ Vous l'aurez compris, je suis gay et je l'assume complètement. Ma mère n'y a jamais vu aucun inconvénient, elle était même plutôt fière que j'attire tout les beaux garçon soit-disant hétéro mais qui n'ont pas tenus une seconde face à ma "gueule d'ange" selon ses termes.

Bref, la plupart de ces garçons sont des voyageurs ; ils traversent leur propre existences sans s'arrêter, tout comme moi la mienne. Ils passent d'un endroit, d'une amitié, d'une relation à l'autre, et moi, c'est la seule vie que je connaisse.

Difficile de nouer des liens durables quand votre adresse permanente est une boîte postal au comptoir UPS.

Cependant, alors que je me rapproche peu à peu de Vane, je sens malgré moi ma respiration s'accélérer et mon estomac faire des montagnes russes. Et lorsqu'il, me lance ce sourire langoureux qui fera bientôt de lui une star internationale et plante son regard dans le mien en disant : "Hé Naruto, seize ans, joyeux anniversaire !" je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au millions de filles qui seraient prêtes à tout pour être à ma place.

Je lui rends son sourire, agite brièvement la main, puis enfouis cette dernière dans la poche de la grise clair à capuche qui ne me quitte jamais. Je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer comment son regard se balade sur moi, et vagabonde de mes cheveux blond indomptables qui retombe légèrement sur ma nuque au débardeur noir qui me moule sous ma veste, en passant par mon slim bleu brut et les babouches flambant neuves que je porte aux pieds.

- Sympaaa ! plaisante-t-il en collant son pied au mien pour me montrer ses chaussures identiques au miennes. On pourrait lancer la mode à notre retour aux States, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

_On._

Il n'y a pas de "on".

Je le sais, lui aussi, et ça m'énerve qu'il essaie de prétendre le contraire.

Les caméras ont cessé de tourner depuis des heures, et pourtant il est encore là à jouer la comédie. A faire comme si notre brève liaison sur place était plus qu'une histoire sans lendemain.

Comme si en réalité _on _n'allait pas rompre bien avant que le mot RETOUR ne soit tamponné sur nos passeports.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ma sensiblerie, ô combien exaspérante, s'étouffe aussi vite qu'une flamme sous la pluie. Alors le Naruto que je connais, celui que je me suis fixé d'être, prend la relève.

- Ça j'en doute, je rétorque en repoussant sa chaussure.

Le coup est un peu brusque, plus que nécessaire, mais en même temps il ne l'a pas volé, ne serait-ce que pour avoir pu m'imaginer assez bête pour entrer dans on jeu.

- Bon... on va manger un bout, ça te dit ? je meurs d'envie de goûter une de ces brochettes de bœuf, et peut-être même une autre aux saucisses. Oh, et des frites aussi, ça me tenterait bien !

Je pars vers les stands, mais Vane a une autre idée en tête. Il m'attrape la main et me retient en enlaçant fermement ses doigts dans les miens.

- Pas si vite, dit-il en m'attirant contre lui si près que mes hanches se cognent aux siennes. Je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un truc spécial... en l'honneur de ton anniversaire et tout. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de tatouage assortis ?

J'en reste sans voix. Il plaisante, j'espère ?

- Mais si, tu sais, un _mehndi,_ ces tatouages au henné. Rien de permanent. N'empêche, je me disais que ça pourrait être cool.

Il hausse son sourcil gauche avec la malice qui le caractérise et je dois lutter pour ne pas froncer les miens en retour.

_Rien de permanent._ C'est le générique de ma vie, ma mission quotidienne, si vous préférez. Cela dit, un _mehndi_ n'est pas non plus comme une décalcomanie. Il a sa propre longévité. Qui subsistera bien après que le jet privé de Vane financé par le studio, l'emporte loin dans les airs et hors de ma vie.

Mais je me garde bien de lui faire remarquer et m'en tiens à cette réponse :

- Tu sais que le réalisateur va t'étriper si tu te pointes demain sur le plateau couvert de henné.

Vane hausse les épaules. Une marque de désinvolture que j'ai vue trop souvent chez bien des jeunes premiers avant lui. Il joue a fond la carte de la star aux pleins pouvoirs. Il se croit indispensable. Pense être le seul mec de dix-sept ans doté d'un brin de talent, d'une peau dorée, des boucles brunes et d'yeux vert perçants capables d'illuminer un écran et de faire défaillir les adolescentes (et leur mère avec, la plupart du temps). C'est risqué d'avoir une telle vision de soi-même, surtout quand on gagne sa vie a Hollywood. C'est le genre de raisonnement qui mène directement en cures de désintox à répétition, à des émissions de télé-réalité lamentables, à des Mémoire larmoyants qu'on écrit même pas soi-même et des navets à petit budget qui sortent directement en DVD.

Pour autant, lorsqu'il me tire par le bras, on ne peut pas dire que je rechigne. Je le suis vers une vieille femme tout en noir juchée sur une natte beige avec une pile de sachets de henné sur les genoux.

Vane négocie le prix pendant que je m'installe face à elle et lui tends les mains. Je la regarde faire une petite entaille dans des sachets et appuyer dessus, puis dessiner une série de gribouillis sur ma peau, sans même daigner me consulter sur le type de motif que je pourrais souhaiter. En même temps, j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée à lui soumettre. Alors je me contente de la laisser faire.

- Vous devoir laisser sécher lé pli longtemps possible. Plus ci foncé, plus il aime vous, dit-elle avec un fort accent, bien que le message soit clair.

Clair et accentué par le regard éloquent qu'elle nous lance.

- Ah non... non, non, on n'est pas... je bafouille.

_On est pas amoureux !_

Mais Vane s'empresse de me couper.

Glissant un bras autour de mes épaules, il me dépose un baiser sur la joue et gratifie la vieille femme d'un sourire irrésistible, qu'elle lui rend sans hésiter dans un surprenant étalage de dents grise ou manquantes. Je suis scié par son attitude, si bien que j'en reste bête, les bras ballants... les mains couvertes de henné et une jeune star montante langoureusement collée à moi.

N'ayant jamais été amoureux, je reconnais ne pas être expert en la matière. Je ne sais absolument pas quel effet cela fait.

Toutefois, je doute que ce soit celui-là.

Je suis quasi sûr et certains que pour Vane ce n'est qu'un rôle de plus qu'il se donne, celui de mon jeune et fringuant prétendant, juste histoire de contenter cette étrange marocaine qu'on ne reverra jamais.

Eh oui, Vane est un acteur, que voulez-vous, et un public reste un public, aussi clairsemé fût-il.

Une fois mes mains recouvertes d'arabesques et de spirales, la vieille femme me redit de laisser la couleur s'imprégner pendant qu'elle s'attèle aux pieds de Vane. Mais dés qu'elle retourne son attention, je me met à gratter du bout de l'ongle des petits bouts de résidu. C'est plus fort que moi, je souris en voyant la pâte se décoller et une croûte poudreuse tomber au sol et se mêler à la terre.

C'est idiot, je sais, mais je ne peux pas risquer qu'il y ait une once de vérité dans ses paroles. Le film sera bientôt bouclé, Vane et moi partirons chacun de notre côté, et tomber amoureux est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre.

Mais et pieds pleinement ornés, on se promène ensuite le long des grils en plein air en dévorant à nous deux cinq brochettes de bœuf et de saucisses et une portion de frites arrosées de deux Fanta, avant de flâner dans le cirque nocturne de la place qui met en scène charmeurs de serpents, acrobates, jongleurs, diseuse de bonnes aventures, guérisseurs, dresseurs de singes et musiciens. Il y a même une femme qui s'est installée comme arracheuse de dents et opère sur des vieillards aux molaires noires pourries, spectacle que nous regardons tout deux aussi horrifiés que fascinés.

Nous avons mollement posé nos bras sur la taille l'un de l'autre, et nos hanches se frottent un pas sur deux ; je sens le souffle de Vane me chatouiller le creux de l'oreille, tandis qu'il sort discrètement un mignonnette de vodka de sa poche et me propose la première gorgée.

Je fais non de la tête. La repousse d'un geste. dans n'importe quel autre endroit, je serai peut être partant, mais Marrakech est une ville à part, mystérieuse et même un tout petit peu angoissante. Sans parler du fait que je ne connais pas du tout les lois en vigueur de ce pays, même si je me doute doutes qu'elles sont strictes, et que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me retrouver dans une prison marocaine pour consommation d'alcool en tant que mineur.

Vane n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça non plus, mais inutile de dire qu'il s'en fiche. Il se contente de sourire, puis dévisse le bouchon et avale quelques gorgées avant de ranger la petite bouteille dans sa poche et de m'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre et déserte.

Je trébuche. Cligne des yeux. Tente d'agripper le mur en m'efforçant de voir où je mets les pieds. Puis je retrouve mon calme, grâce à la chaleur de ses mains sur mes hanches et à la phrase rassurante qui me traverse l'esprit, celle que Kushina utilisait pour m'apprendre a me passer de veilleuse quand j'étais petit .

_Il faut t'adapter à l'obscurité pour que la lumière puisse te trouver._

Il approche son visage si près du miens que je ne distingue plus que ses grands yeux vert intense et des lèvres entrouvertes qui ne tardent pas de s'emparer des miennes.

Je me fond dans ce baiser, goûtant aux traces subsistantes de vodka qui imprègnent encore sa langue pendant que mes mains explorent l'étendue musclée de son torse, la courbe ferme de ses épaules, le contour net de sa mâchoire. Mes doigts s'entortillent dans sa crinière soyeuse tandis que les siens, curieux, intrépides, se faufilent sous ma veste, puis sous mon débardeur, retroussant le tissu de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'ils se fraient un passage.

Nos corps se mêlent s'unissent dans un enchevêtrement de hanches et de lèvres écrasées l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser devient si passionné et pressant que ma respiration s'emballe et mon corps s'enflamme comme une allumette fraîchement craquée.

Enivré par son contact, sa chaleur et la promesse qu'il incarne, je succombe à ses doigts insistants qui se glissent jusqu'à mes tétons et les pressent, tournent avec possessivité pendant que les miens se déplacent plus au sud. Je les promène au hasard sur son abdomen finement sculpté, puis plus bas encore jusqu'à sa ceinture, prêt à m'aventurer dans un territoire encore inconnu, quand soudain Vane s'écarte et chuchote :

- Viens, je connais un endroit.

La voix pâteuse, les yeux troubles, chacun lutte pour reprendre son souffle et résister à l'envie de se coller une nouvelle fois à l'autre pour réclamer encore un baiser.

- Viens, je t'assure ! J'aurais même dû y penser plus tôt... Ça va être dingue... Suis-moi !

Il reprend ma main à tâtons et m'entraîne hors de l'obscurité, dans la lumière de la place animée

Au début je me laisse faire, prêt à le suivre n'importe où.

Mais très vite, le rythme incessant des percussions, le charme hypnotisant des darboukas détournent mon attention.

- Naruto... Viens, je te dis, c'est par là ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il plisse le front, les sourcils arqués avec perplexité lorsque je lâche sa main et continu d'avancer sans me donner la peine de vérifier s'il suit, car à cet instant, plus rien ne compte que de localiser la source de ce tempo.

Je joue des coudes dans la foule dans la foule compacte jusqu'à ce que je la trouve et me fige, étourdis par le rythme envoûtant du tambour de cuir rouge, hypnotisé par les oscillations de soie rouge vermeil, les piécettes d'or et ce visage soigneusement voilé ne révélant que deux yeux souligné de khôl, sombres et intenses.

- C'est un mec... un travelo !

Vane s'incruste à côté de moi, fasciné par la vue de cet homme en caftan qui agite les mains et se déhanche énergiquement au rythme des cimballes dorées.

Mais Vane ne voit rien de plus.

Il ne voit pas ce que _moi _je vois.

Ni comme tout se fige.

L'atmosphère change, devient chatoyante, floue, comme lorsqu'on regarde à travers un prisme de verre irisé.

Les êtres lumineux apparaissent un à un, rôdant aux alentours.

Ils me font signes, me supplient de les rejoindre.

Moi seul peut les voir.

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux dans l'espoir que les choses reviennent à la normale , en vain. Non seulement ils sont toujours là, mais maintenant ils sont accompagnés.

De corbeaux.

Des corbeaux par milliers envahissent la place.

Ils se posent sur les joueurs de tambour, sur la danseuse du ventre travestie, montent en flèche, redescendent et atterrissent où bon leurs semble, transformant la place alors pleine de vie en un océan de prunelles sinistres qui me guettent implacablement.

Les bras tendus vers moi, les silhouettes rayonnantes s'approchent sans bruit réduisant sous leurs pas les corbeaux en une bouillie noire sanglante.

Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour les repousser ou pour convaincre le temps de reprendre sa course.

Alors, j'opte pour la seule solution à ma portée, je m'enfuis.

Je détale à travers la foule, je pousse tout le monde, je hurle, je les bouscules et je crie pour qu'ils dégagent tous de mon chemin. J'ai vaguement conscience des appels de Vane derrière moi qui court pour me rattraper, m'aggripe et m'attire contre lui en me suppliant de m'arrêter, de revenir et de ne pas avoir peur.

Mon corps s'affaisse avec soulagement quand je relève la tête et croise son regard. Mais alors que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer ma soudaine crise de folie, maintenant que tout semble rentré dans l'ordre, je jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et m'aperçois que quelque chose de bien pire à remplacé les corbeaux : des centaines de têtes coupées sanguinolentes plantées sur des piques emplissent toute la place.

Leurs ignobles bouches béantes forment un épouvantable chœur qui scande mon nom, me somme de les écouter, de tenir compte de leurs mises en garde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une voix en particulier s'élève au-dessus des autres, une voix dont le visage macabrement défiguré ressemble étrangement à celui d'une vieille photo froissée que je ne connais que trop.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

**Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices(eurs?) !**

**Je tenais aussi à vous préciser que cette histoire ne sera pas une histoire centrée sur le couple Sasu/Naru, bien sûr, il va y en avoir, mais un peu plus loin dans les chapitres. Donc je ne voulais pas que vous soyez déçus de ne pas voir sasuke apparaître dés les premiers chapitres. Sa première apparition se fera au chapitre 9 Il va falloir être patients ;)**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Votre dévouée, comme toujours, Zelfie !**

* * *

La lumière me tombe dessus, aveuglante et brusque, si bien que je suis obligé de plisser les yeux en me couvrant le visage des mains - du moins je le voudrais, mais en réalité, impossible de lever les bras ; et quand je m'efforce de me redresser, je retombe aussi sec sur le dos.

_Mais qu'est ce que...?_

Je suis allongé, les membres inertes, les bras le long du corps, et ce n'est que lorsque je soulève la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je m'aperçois qu'on m'a ligoté.

- Il se réveille ! s'écrie une voix de femme à l'accent si fort que je ne peux dire à son ton si elle est paniquée ou soulagée. Madame Kushina... vite, vite, venir : c'est votre fils, Naruto. Il est réveillé !

_Kushina ! Alors comme ça, ma mère est au courant ?_

Je tourne péniblement la tête et discerne des murs bleus peint à la chaux, un carrelage en terre cuite et la table octogonale richement peinte qui sert de point de chute bien pratique à ma super boîte de baume Rosebud Salve, à mon Ipod argenté, à mes écouteurs et au livre de poche tout abîmé que je trimbale partout. Une vieille femme vêtue d'une longue djallaba noire traditionnelle se précipite hors de la pièce qui me sert de maison depuis plus d'un mois, et revient accompagnée d'une Kushina dans tous ses états qui se laisse tomber à mon chevet en posant sa paume fraîche sur mon front. Ses yeux gris si familiers, semblent perdus, ailleurs, au milieu de sa tignasse rouge naturelle et de son visage pâle d'inquiétude.

- Naruto, mon chéri, ça va ? Je me suis fait tellement de soucis ! Est-ce que tu as mal ? Soif ? Je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? Faire quoi que ce soit ? Demande moi ce que tu veux !

Elle s'approche, me scrute d'un regard anxieux tandis que ses mains replacent les oreillers sous ma tête.

J'ai les lèvres complètement gercées, la gorge irritée, la langue desséchée, si bien que lorsque j'ouvre la bouche en tournant la tête vers elle, mes paroles ressemblent à un charabia sans queue ni tête même pour moi.

- Prends ton temps, susurre Kushina en me tapotant l'épaule et en me gratifiant d'un regard encourageant. Tu en as bavé. Rien ne presse. Je ne bouge pas d'ici. On restera autant qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes mieux.

La gorge serré, je déglutit avec peine. M'efforce de rassembler un peu de salive, mais mes réserves son si réduites que ma deuxième tentative n'est pas tellement meilleure.

- Dé... détaches-moi, je ronchonne d'une voix enrouée en tirant sèchement sur mes liens dans l'espoir que ce geste soit plus parlant que mes mots.

Mais si Kushina comprend - et je suis presque certain que c'est le cas -, elle choisit de ne rien montrer et attrape plutôt une bouteille d'eau.

- Tiens, bois.

Elle plonge une longue paille rouge dans la bouteille puis l'insère entre mes lèvres.

- Ça fait un moment que tu dors... tu dois être complètement déshydraté.

J'ai beau être terriblement frustré et avoir envie de lui tourner le dos et de me priver de boire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me détache, je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler goulûment la bouteille. La paille serrée entre les lèvres, mes joues aspirent tout ce qu'elles peuvent, ivres de soulagement lorsque le liquide frais et salvateur se déverse sur ma langue et apaise ma gorge en feu.

Aussitôt la bouteille vidée, je la repousse et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Mais sérieux, pourquoi tu me fais ça, Kushina ?

Je gesticule comme un fou pour essayer de me libérer, en vain.

Dépité, je la regarde tourner les talons et s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle prends tout son temps pour consulter la vieille Marocaine, murmurant quelque chose que je n'arrive pas trop à saisir, puis écouter avec attention la femme quand elle lui répond à vois basse en faisant non de la tête.

Finalement, elle revient près de moi et prends bien soin d'éviter mon regard en me disant :

- Je suis désolée, Naruto. Sincèrement. Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

D'un geste nerveux, elle passe la main sur son débardeur noir.

- On m'a donner comme consigne formelle de ne pas te détacher, quand bien même tu me supplierais.

- Quoi ? je bredouille, ahuri, certain d'avoir mal compris. Mais _qui _? Qui t'a ordonné de me ligoter comme ça ? Elle ? je dis en montrant la vieille femme d'un signe de tête

Avec sa tunique noire unie et le foulard assorti qui lui couvre la tête et une bonne partie du visage, elle ressemble exactement à toutes les femmes que j'ai pu croiser dans le souk. Question autorité, elle n'a pas vraiment le costume de l'emploi.

- Sérieusement, Kushina, depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres en dehors du boulot ? C'est une blague, ou quoi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te dis tout de suite que c'est pas drôle du tout !

Kushina fronce les sourcils, tripote la bague en argent gravée qu'elle porte au pouce, celle que je lui ai offerte pour la dernière fête des Mères lors de notre séjour au Pérou.

- Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais comment tu es arrivé là ? demande-t-elle en faisant bouger le matelas tandis qu'elle se juche au bord du lit. As-tu le moindre souvenir ?

Sa longue jupe en soi bruisse comme elle croise les jambes et m'implore du regard.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, faisant mine de ne plus avoir le coeur à me battre, tandis que je me cale, dépité, dans la pile d'oreillers qu'elle à agencés tout autour de moi. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte, rien à ce qui se passe, ni comment je me suis retrouvé détenu dans ma propre chambre par ma propre mère? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que ça cesse. Je veux qu'elle me détache. Qu'on me rendre ma liberté. Et tout de suite.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Je lève brusquement une paupière en lui lançant un coup d'œil à la dérobée, persuadé qu'elle n'osera pas me refuser une faveur aussi simple.

- Tu penses que tu peux me détacher deux secondes, ou bien tu préfère que je me soulage directement sur le matelas ?

Je lève l'autre paupière et la toise d'un air de défis, mais elle se contente de se mordre la lèvre, de jeter un coup d'œil à la femme qui monte la garde dans l'angle, puis elle secoue fermement la tête en signe de refus.

- Je regrette, je peux pas. Soit tu te retiens, soit tu utilises le pot, répond-t-elle à ma stupéfaction. J'ai interdiction de te détacher avant le retour du docteur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

D'un signe de tête, elle désigne la sentinelle aux yeux cruels postée dans le coin.

- Fatima l'a appelé juste après ton réveil. Il est en route.

- Le docteur ? Mais ... ?

Je tente de me redresser, par pur réflexe, mais exactement comme tout à l'heure, je retombe violemment en arrière.

Complètement à cran et dépassé par la situation démentielle dans laquelle je me trouve, j'en viens à envisager une réaction radicale - hurler et exiger qu'elle me détache, sinon... quand soudain ma mémoire se remet en route, et des bribes de souvenirs resurgissent dans mon esprit.

Des images de Vane... la place... le danseur du ventre travesti... le rythme lancinant des darboukas... tout me revient en un éclair de façon saccadée, une valse étourdissante d'instantanés qui vont et viennent dans ma tête.

- Détaches-moi, je lâche d'un ton hargneux. Détaches-moi tout de suite, Kushina, sinon je te jure que je vais...

Elle se penche vers moi, une de ses mèches de cheveux rouge tombant sur ma joue alors qu'elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, me coupe-t-elle en me faisant des gros yeux, d'une voix qui trahit l'ampleur de son angoisse.

Elle jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Fatima et baisse subitement la voix.

- C'est exactement avec ce genre de réactions que tu en es arrivé là. Ils sont convaincus que tu es un danger pour toi-même et les autres. Ils ont essayés de te faire hospitaliser, mais je les en ai empêchés. Maintenant, si tu persistes à parler comme ça, je n'aurais plus le choix. Je t'en prie, Naruto, si tu veux sortir d'ici, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser.

_Moi, un danger ? Une menace pour la société ? _Je ricane, lève les yeux au ciel, certain d'être en plein cauchemar - mais un cauchemar qui paraît anormalement réel.

- Boooon...

Je fais traîner le mot, tandis que nos regards se croisent.

- Et on peut savoir ce que j'ai fais, au juste, pour mériter une telle sentence ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, le reste de mes souvenirs rejaillit. D'autres images vacillantes d'êtres lumineux, de corbeaux par milliers et d'une place envahie de têtes coupées plantées sur des piques, qui remuent les lèvres...

Dont une en particulier...

Et, ensuite, Vane

Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui.

Il m'a attrapée. Il a essayé de me persuader que tout allait bien. Mais lui ne voyait pas ce que je voyais. Il était loin de pouvoir saisir ce qui se passait en réalité. A force d'insister pour que je me calme et me ressaisisse, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix et j'ai dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour me libérer, et courir aussi loin que je pouvais de cette scène d'horreur...

- Tu as fichu une vraie pagaille, explique Kushina en étouffant un sanglot. Tu a méchamment frapper et griffé Vane aux bras et au visage. Ils ont dû repousser la fin du tournage en attendant qu'il ait complètement cicatrisé - même avec du maquillage, il n'y a pas moyen de camoufler ses plaies, et crois moi, j'ai essayé. Sans parler du mal que tu t'es fait.

Elle laisse traîner doucement un doigt le long de mon bras, jusqu'à atteindre un point où je ne le sens plus sur ma peau. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai un bandage. A partir des coudes, mes deux avants-bras sont enveloppés de gaze, le bout de mes doigts dénudés ne révélant qu'une trace à peine visible de mon tatouage au henné.

_Je le savais, il ne m'aime pas._

Je laisse retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller parce que bon, ça va, j'en ai assez vu.

- Tu as complètement disjoncté, Naruto, poursuit-elle dans le pure style Kushina : son expression est triste, mais elle ne mâche pas ses mots. Tu as pété les plombs - " décroché de la réalité ", pour reprendre les termes du docteur. Il a fallu que plusieurs passants interviennent pour vous séparer, mais ensuite tu t'en ai pris à eux. Heureusement, personne n'a porté plainte et l'agence de Vane se démène pour essayer d'enterrer l'incident ne filtre dans la presse. Mais tu sait a quelle vitesse vont ces choses-là à l'ère d'Internet.

Elle hausse les épaules, les yeux baissés de côté.

- J'ai bien peur qu'à ce stade notre seul espoir soit de limiter les dégâts.

Elle baisse encore la voix à un point presque inaudible, enchaînant sur un ton de conspiratrice :

- Vane soutient que ce n'est pas une histoire de drogue ou d'alcool, mais tu sais, Naruto, tu peux tout me dire. Tu connais notre accord. Avoue ce que tu as fais, quoi que ce soit, et je te promet que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis.

Elle se rapproche. Si près que je peux à présent discerner des petit vaisseaux rouge en forme d'araignée dans le blanc de ses yeux, vestiges d'une récente crise de larmes.

- Vous faisiez la fête, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, c'était ton anniversaire après tout. Tu as peut-être eu envie de... _marquer le coup ?_

Sa vois monte dans les aigus vers la fin, animée par une soudaine lueur d'espoir. Elle a besoin d'une explication simple et rapide,de pouvoir mettre ça sur le compte d'un motif logique. Un épisode de débauche d'adolescents qui aurait dégénéré serait préférable à cette terrible vérité si dure à avaler : après m'en être pris à Vane, à une foule de passant innocents et à moi-même, je me suis mis à débiter comme un cinglé des histoires de corbeaux de têtes coupées qui parlent et d'une tribu d'êtres lumineux flippants résolus à me capturer dans un but inconnu. J'ai continué à me débattre, à balancé des coups de pied et à hurler jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par me maîtriser, me ramener et me ligoter à ce lit, et par m'injecter un truc brûlant dans les veines qui m'a plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Les souvenirs ont maintenant tous refait surface.

Je tourne lentement les yeux vers Kushina, et lis la frayeur sur son visage et dans on regard qui me supplie de lui donner ce qu'elle veut, de confesser quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais.

Mais je ne céderai pas. Je ne peux pas. On a un accord, elle et moi. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle me fait confiance, et pour l'instant j'ai toujours respecter cet engagement. Vane, oui, il a bu de l'alcool, mais moi je n'ai pas voulu y toucher. Quant à la drogue, on m'en a proposé des tas de fois ces dernières années, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Ce que j'ai vu, je ne l'ai pas rêver. J'étais parfaitement sobre. Je n'ai pas halluciné. J'ai besoin qu'au moins une personne me crois, mais si je n'arrive pas à convaincre ma propre mère, alors qui ?

- Je ne faisais pas la fête, je répond d'une voix lasse.

Je lui lance un regard éloquent, voulant à tout prix la convaincre de ma bonne foi.

- Je n'ai pas trahi notre accord.

Elle acquiesce, se pince les lèvres jusqu'à ce que leurs contours palissent. Et bien qu'elle tapote mon bras d'un geste qui se veut rassurant, je vois bien qu'elle est déçue. Elle préférerais que j'ai rompu notre accord plutôt que d'affronter une réalité qui la dépasse.

Le silence qui plane entre nous est si pesant et stressant que je suis sur le point de le briser, prêt à tout pour la convaincre que les choses délirantes que j'ai vues étaient bel et bien réelles, et non le fruits délirant de mon imagination ; quand soudain des pas se font entendre, et un homme à large silhouette surgit sous les arcades qui mènent à ma chambre, escorté par l'omniprésente Fatima tapie derrière lui.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer ! **

**Alors, ça vous à plu ?**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je l'avise de toute sa hauteur, en commençant par ses chaussures bien cirée, son costume fraîchement repassé, sa chemise blanche amidonnée et sa cravate bleu sans originalité. Je constate que son regard est éteint, ses lèvres, pour ainsi dire inexistantes, et ses boucles bien dompté semblent repoussé la lumière vive qui brillent juste au-dessus de nous.

- Content de voir que tu es réveillé, Naruto.

Il se tourne vers Fatima en lui faisant signe d'attraper la chaise près du bureau et de la tirer jusqu'à mon chevet, puis laisse tomber un grosse sacoche en cuir noir à ses pieds avant de s'installer. Écartant Kushina d'un petit coup de coude, il passe un stéthoscope autour de son cou, l'ajuste, puis entreprend de baissé mon drap afin de pouvoir passé aux choses sérieuses et écouter ce qui se passe dans ma poitrine.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller bien loin, je me tortille en faisant tout mon possible pour le repousser.

- Vous pourriez au moins vous présentez, non ? Je m'insurge en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est un minimum de politesse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il recule en me fixant de ses yeux sombres, tandis qu'un grand sourire hypocrite vient lui étirer les lèvres et lui gonfler les joues.

- Toutes mes excuses, répond-il. Tu as tout à fais raison. J'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis le docteur Ziati. Je me suis occupé de toi la nuit de... l'incident.

- _L'incident ? _Vous appelez ça comme ça, vous ?

Mon ton a quelque chose de sarcastique, à l'image du rictus que j'affiche.

- Quel termes préférerais-tu qu'on emploie ?

Il croise les jambes, passe une main manucurée sur le plie bien net de son pantalon se calant sur sa chaise comme s'il était on ne peut plus disposé à rester assis là a débattre du sujet toute la journée.

Kushina m'avertit d'un signe de tête, me conseillant clairement de ne pas exagérer ni insister. Soit, je veux bien ; néanmoins, j'ai une dernière question pour lui à laquelle elle ne peut rien trouver à redire :

- Comment ça se fais que vous parliez si bien l'anglais ?

Je le scrute d'un air méfiant et constate que son brusque éclat de rire fait apparaître des pattes-d'oie autour de ses yeux, ainsi que des dents bien droites et blanches, ce que l'on ne voit pas souvent par ici. Cet indice fait que je ne suis pas le moins du monde surpris en entendant sa réponse :

- J'ai fais mes études de médecines aux Etats-Unis, à l'université de Pennsylvanie, pour être précis. Mais en vérité, je suis né ici, à Marrakesh. Alors, après plusieurs années d'internat à l'étranger, je suis rentré au pays. J'espère que cela te satisfait ?

Il hoche la tête dans l'attente de ma réponse, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaiterais savoir avant que je ne contrôles tes fonctions vitales ? ajoute-t-il en agitant son stéthoscope sous mon nez.

Interprétant mon soupir comme un accord, il baisse le drap, provoquant chez moi un moment de recul au contact du métal froid qui se déplace sous mon débardeur pendant qu'il me demande de prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations. Et après m'avoir ausculter les yeux avec un instrument aveuglant, puis le fond la gorge en ayant abaissé ma langue avec un bâtonnet tout en me disant de faire " haaa", il pose deux doigts sur mon coup juste en dessous de mon menton et prends mon pouls en suivant des yeux la petite aiguille de sa montre en or hors de prix.

- Parfait, conclut-il en hochant la tête. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?

Il range le stéthoscope dans sa sacoche et s'applique à inspecter mes pansements, tournant mes bras dans un sens puis dans l'autre sans se donner la peine de les défaire, ce qui me rend vraiment dingue.

- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai bien dormi ?

Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Détachez-moi. Détachez-moi sur-le-champ, et je vous direz tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

Le sourire qui lui collait au lèvres un instant plus tôt s'évanouit d'un coup, alors que Kushina se précipite à mon côté et me caresse nerveusement l'épaule dans une tentative ratée de me calmer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder comme ça ! j'ai des droits et vous le savez très bien !

Mais tout le monde fais la sourde oreille.

Le Dr Ziati me lance simplement un regard.

- Jeune homme, sais-tu au moins pour quelles raisons tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

_Parfaitement. A cause d'êtres lumineux, de têtes coupées et de corbeaux, des milliers et des milliers de corbeaux - à cause de qui j'ai été obligé de lacéré le visage d'une grande star du cinéma pleine d'avenir pour pouvoir me libérer. Oui, bon, et alors ?_

Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que je réponds ; ça, personne n'a envie de le croire et encore moins de l'entendre.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fais ? Et dit ?

Je hausse les épaules. A quoi bon continuer ? Un coup d'œil à son air suffisant, et je comprend qu'il ne prendra jamais parti pour moi, ce n'est même pas envisageable.

- Tu as montré tout les signes d'une personne sous l'emprise de la drogue - un hallucinogène, sans doute. J'ai déjà vu ce type de comportement par le passé, chez des touristes chaque fois.

Son ton sens le dédain à plein nez, le même que celui qui luit dans ses yeux.

- Sauf que tes analyses de sang n'ont rien révélé. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante : as-tu déjà eu ce genre de crise de délire ?

Mon regard oscille entre lui et Kushina ; son visage à elle est pétri d'angoisse, le sien, plissé de curiosité morbide. Alors, je me tourne de l'autre côté, car j'aime mieux regarder la salle au jolie carrelage bleu que de voir leurs têtes. Ça ne sert à rien de se justifier auprès de personne qui refusent de vous écouter.

- Tu as parlé d'être lumineux à ta poursuite, de gros corbeaux noirs qui te harcelaient, ainsi que de milliers de têtes coupées ensanglantées qui envahissaient la place et te parlaient.

En les entendant retenir leurs souffle, je me retourne vers eux, juste à temps pour voir Fatima agripper _khamsa,_ la main de fatma dorée qui pend à son cou, inclinant la tête dans une fervente prière à voix basse. D'un mot cinglant, le docteur la fait taire.

- Je crains qu'on puisse aisément qualifier cette crise de délire de nature, disons, paranoïaque.

Le docteur Ziati se tourne vers moi.

- J'ignore ce qui a pu provoquer cet épisode, puisque ni l'alcool ni la drogue ne sont en cause, mais je dirai qu'un déséquilibre chimique génétique commence à se manifester vers la fin de l'adolescence. Si j'ai bien compris, Naruto vient de fêter ses seize ans ? ajoute-t-il en s'adressant cette fois à Kushina.

Cette dernière acquiesce nerveusement, puis porte la main à la bouche et se met a se ronger les ongles au vernis violet.

- Eh bien, pardonnez-moi la question, mais... y a-t-il des antécédents de maladie mentale dans votre famille ?

Glissant un regard à Kushina, je vois son visage se crisper.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout ! s'écrie-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes à peines contenues. Du moins... pas que je sache... ça ne me dit rien... en tout cas pas comme ça...

Son regard devient distant et elle secoue la tête - deux signes indubitables qu'elle ment et songe à une information capitale dont elle n'a pas envie de nous faire part. Un soupçon terrible qu'elle refuse d'admettre, qui plus est devant le docteur, ce qui ne fais qu'attiser ma curiosité. Je me demande bien qui elle pourrait suspecter.

Kushina est fille unique et vit toute seule depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est qu'après le décès de mon père qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Ses parents ont mis du temps à accepter l'idée que leur fille de dix-sept ans allait accouché au moment même où elle aurait dû passer le bac, mais ils ont finis par s'y faire. Ils l'ont aidés à obtenir son diplôme en me gardant chez eux pendant qu'elle se rendait à des cours du soir pour obtenir sa licence de cosmétologie ; elle venait de décrocher son premier poste de maquilleuse plateau, quand ils ont péri dans un accident d'avion de tourisme, alors qu'ils étaient en route pour un week-end très attendu dans les Maldives.

Après avoir vendu la maison et à peu près tout ce qui s'y trouvait, Kushina et moi avons mis les voiles et sommes passés d'un plateau à l'autre en logeant soit dans des locations à court terme, soit chez des amis choisis au hasard entre deux jobs. Elle m'a inscrite dans une cyberécole dés que j'en ai eu l'âge - une façon à elle de s'assurer qu'on garde le rythme et qu'on ne s'attache jamais à rien qu'on pourrait regretter en cas de perte.

"La vie est éphémère", se plait-elle à dire. Elle affirme que la majorité des gens passe le plus clair de leurs existence a essayer d'échapper au moindre signes de changement, tout ça pour se rendre compte que c'est impossible. En ce qui la concerne, autant accepter cette réalité et aller au-devant des changements plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus.

La seule personne à laquelle elle s'autorise à s'attacher durablement, c'est moi. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, notre famille n'a toujours été composé que d'elle, moi et un tas de personnes sans importance qui entrent et sortent de nos vies.

Je sais que quelque part vit une grand-mère que je n'ai jamais vu - la mère de mon père. Mais Kushina refuse d'en parler. Du peu que j'ai réussi à glaner, elle s'est volatilisée juste après la mort de son fils unique. Elle a pour ainsi dire disparu de la surface de la Terre, comme dit souvent Kushina, et comme elle n'a aucun moyen de la contacter, ma grand-mère ne sait même pas que j'existe.

Tout ça pour dire que... rien. je ne vois absolument pas qui dans la famille aurait pu perdre la boule. Qui aurait pu, par l'intermédiaire d'un lien génétique défectueux, me rendre cinglé moi aussi. Kushina est la seule famille que je connaisse. Question folie, elle se pose là aussi, c'est sur, mais ça reste de la folie ordinaire, elle n'est pas dingue au sens médical du terme.

Comme n'importe quelle mère, me protéger a toujours été son seul objectif, mais à en juger par sa mine affolée, je crois qu'elle commence à douter de ses compétences.

Le Dr Ziati nous observe tour à tour, son ton est posé, son visage serein, comme s'il avait précisément passé sa vie à délivrer ce type de nouvelle bouleversantes.

- J'ai bien peur que votre fils ait sérieusement besoin d'aide. Sans traitement, ce genre de crise ne fera qu'empirer. On a réussi à le stabiliser pour l'instant, mais ça ne va pas durer. Vous devez impérativement rentrer dés que possible aux Etats-Unis. Et une fois là-bas, vous devez l'emmener consulter un spécialiste sans plus tarder, de préférence un psychiatre. La médecine a fait beaucoup de progrès ces dernières années concernant les psychotropes. Bon nombre de personne souffrant de déséquilibre comme celui de Naruto continuent à vivre normalement et en bonne santé. Avec un traitement adapté, des séances régulières chez le psychiatre et à condition qu'il respecte bien ses ordonnances, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de poursuivre une existence riche et épanouissante.

Kushina acquiesce en silence, les yeux si humides et l'air si las que je la sens à _ça _de s'effondrer.

Puis, avant que l'un de nous ne formule une quelconque réponse, le docteur plonge la main dans sa sacoche pour y récupérer une seringue, et, d'une pichenette, fais gicler quelques gouttelettes de son contenu dans l'air, avant de me l'enfoncer au creux du bras. Presque instantanément, mon corps se détend, ma langue devient pâteuse et molle et mes paupières s'affaissent jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de rouvrir les yeux.

Les dernières paroles que j'entends sont les consigne que le Dr Ziati laisse à Kushina :

- Ça devrait vous laisser le temps de plier bagage et de prendre vos dispositions pour partir. A son réveil, donnez-lui un de ces comprimés toute les quatre heures pour l'aider à tenir le coup pendant le vol. Après quoi, il faudra absolument lui trouver l'aide dont il a besoin. Sinon, je crains que ces crises de délires ne fassent que s'aggraver...

* * *

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain ;) ! **


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Le voici, le voilà ! Le chapitre quatre de "Les chasseurs d'âmes"**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ça à recommencé pendant le vol.

A environ un quart du parcours au-dessus de l'Atlantique, la pauvre Kushina s'est effondrée comme une masse, épuisée, et réveillée bien après l'alarme qu'elle avait programmé sur sa montre.

Bien après les quatre heures accordées entre chaque doses prescrites par le Dr Ziati.

C'est à une hôtesse de l'air furieuse qu'elle doit son réveil, laquelle s'est empressé de l'informer de ma crise de nerfs. D'après son récit, il a fallu cinq membres de l'équipage et trois passagers pour me maîtriser - à savoir contenir mes hurlements et mon agressivité et m'empêcher de me sauver par l'issue de secours centrale - avant qu'ils ne réussissent à me rasseoir de force sur mon siège et m'attacher les bras et les jambes avec le même genre de lien que celui qu'on utilise d'ordinaire pour fermer les sacs-poubelles.

Je ne me souviens de rien - on m'a raconté tout ça suite à l'incident que j'ai provoqué - mais les pilotes ont été consultés, des appels passés, et le vol a failli être dérouté vers le Groenland.

En revanche, je me rappelle avoir été accueilli par un bataillon d'agents aux mines sévères et apparemment très remontés, qui nous ont immédiatement emmené dans une pièce sans fenêtre où je me suis écroulé à une table, abruti par les médicaments, tandis que Kushina, en larmes, s'expliquait à grand-peine. Conclusion de l'histoire : interdiction pour moi de reprendre l'avion pendant plusieurs années et une amende salée dont, aux dires des agents, nous devions nous estimer heureux. D'après eux, notre sort aurait pu être bien pire.

Rupture psychotique, qu'ils appellent ça. Voilà à quoi m'ont réduit une batterie d'examen et plusieurs entretiens poussés.

Une histoire navrante parmi tant d'autres, un adolescent de plus prisonnier de ses délires paranoïaques.

Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Mais il suffit de regarder Kushina pour comprendre qu'elle culpabilise.

Assise en silence dans la voiture qu'elle a empruntée, elle met le contact, tournant la clé à plusieurs reprises avant que la vieille Renaud bleu ciel fraîchement remise en état veuille bien démarrer.

A travers la fenêtre, je vois les affreux parpaings gris de l'hôpital rapetisser, à mesure que l'on quitte le bitume noir du parking pour celui, tout aussi noir, des rues qui nous mènent chez Iruka. C'est le petit ami photographe de Kushina, avec lequel elle vit des haut et des bas - mais surtout des bas -, et qui a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter sa voiture et son appartement pendant qu'il est occupé a prendre des photos quelque part en Thaïlande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

Kushina jette des coups d'œil inquiets entre la route et moi, tout en appuyant fébrilement sur tout les boutons de la vieille radio FM.

Haussant les épaules, je m'oblige à fixer l'horizon dans l'espoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre ça m'aide à me calmer et a garder les pieds sur terre. cette dernière dose de médicaments rend mes pensées si légère et dissipées que j'ai peur de m'envoler par la fenêtre, de dériver au gré des nuages et de ne jamais retrouver mon chemin.

Kushina freine à un feu et se retourne entièrement face à moi.

- Je suis sérieuse, Naruto.

Elle utilise son ton _déterminé_ - autant dire qu'elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu.

- Qu'est ce que tu as été leur raconter, bon sang ?

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège pour me protéger de son regard.

- Rien, je soupire, le menton rentré. je t'assure, j'ai à peine ouvert la bouche. Après tout, à quoi bon me justifier, puisque tout le monde à déjà son avis et est convaincu du pire ?

Je lui glisse un coup d'œil et la vois se mordiller les lèvres et serrer si fort le volant que le sang ne circule plus dans ses doigts, faisant ressortir ses phalanges toutes blanches. Deux signes flagrant qu'elle hésite franchement à me croire, alors il ne m'en faut pas plus pour retourner à mes contemplations à travers la vitre.

- Mais tu leur as forcément dit quelque chose, râle-t-elle d'une voix forte. Parce que figure-toi maintenant, ils veulent te faire _interner _!

Elle me lance un regard furieux en prononçant ce mot comme si c'était un scoop ; elle oublie que j'étais assis juste à côté d'elle quand le médecin l'a prononcé.

Ma gorge se serre. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Je l'entends respirer, le souffle court, devine qu'elle s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de main pour essayer de se clamer.

- Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? reprend-elle d'une voix qui frise l'hystérie. Aucun des médicaments ne fonctionne ! Et je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas comment t'aider, ni comment te raisonner, et d'ailleurs je ne sais même plus si c'est possible. Mais si tu continus à soutenir que...

Elle marque une pause en poussant un soupir.

- Si tu continus à soutenir que ces hallucinations sont réelles, je n'aurai plus le choix...

- Mais ce ne sont pas des hallucinations !

Je fais volte-face sur mon siège et plante mon regard dans ses yeux gris que j'aime tant soulignés d'eye-liner violet irisé, alors que les miens sont cernés par deux demi-lunes bleu foncés qui s'étalent jusque sur mes joues, provoquées par les médicaments.

- C'est êtres lumineux sont bien réels. Et les corbeaux aussi. C'est pas ma faute si je suis le seul à les voir !

Le visage de Kushina se décompose. A sa grimace, je comprends que je viens encore de m'enfoncer.

- Voilà, c'est ça le problème : d'après les médecins, c'est ce que tout les patients dans ton état prétendent.

- _Dans mon état ? _je répète, abasourdis

Secouant la tête, je lui tourne le dos pour coller de nouveau le nez à la vitre.

- Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, rétorque-t-elle. Et là, quelque chose dans son ton - un ton qui imite à la perfection celui de tout les toubibs prétentieux qui ont eu un jour le plaisir d'examiner mon cas - me fais péter un plomb. Je lui balance toutes les pensées refoulées que j'ai tues jusqu'ici.

- Non, Kushina, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Sincèrement, _je ne vois pas_. J'ai conscience que ça doit être très dur pour toi d'avaler ça, mais crois-moi, c'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus ! Pendant que tes copains les docteurs m'abrutissent de médicaments, je suis terrorisé par des images qui sont on ne peut plus réelles, en dépit du fait que je sois le seul à les voir. Et bien que tu refuses de me croire, je peux te garantir que si, _le temps s'arrête _! Il arrive parfois que tout se fige d'un seul coup. Et pour info, je ne suis pas victime de soudaine crises de délires typiques de l'adolescence, non, ça fais un moment que ça dure. Depuis le jour où je t'en ai parlé lorsqu'on était en tournage en Nouvelle-Zélande et où déjà tu refusais de me croire, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je t'en ai pas reparlé que ça n'a pas recommencé. Au fond est ce que tu as seulement pris le temps de réfléchir et d'envisager que peut-être, _si ça se trouve, _tu avais tort ? Il existe peut-être autre chose que cette réalité a laquelle toi et ta bande de blouses blanches si futées vous raccrochez tant ? Vous êtes tous si pressés de tirer des conclusions logiques et scientifiquement fondées et de me coller sur le dos un diagnostic bien commode... _Mais c'est impossible._ ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si seulement...

Je m'interromps, les poings vainement serrés sur mes genoux, et m'efforce de reprendre mon souffle.

- J'aimerais juste que pour une fois tu m'écoutes, moi et pas eux ! Pour une fois, crois-moi sur parole !

Je termine ma phrase d'une voix aiguë désespéré qui semble en total décalage avec ce quartier tranquille de Venise Beach. Sitôt que Kushina s'est avancée lentement dans l'allée et garée, j'ouvre la portière et me ru vers la maison.

- Je suis crevé, je dis en me servant du double qu'Iruka m'a confié pour ouvrir. Les médocs commencent à faire effet et...

J'ai à peine franchi le seuil que mes jambes flageolent et se dérobent sous moi ; Kushina se précipite pour me rattraper, puis m'emmène, me traînant et me portant à moitié jusqu'au canapé-lit, où elle m'allonge doucement sur les draps oranges soyeux, me cale un oreiller sous la tête et m'enveloppe avec soin dans la couverture pendant que je sombre peu à peu dans les profondeurs du néant.

.

.

.

C'est en entendant le téléphone de Kusina que je me réveille ; sa sonnerie Lady Gaga retentit jusqu'au deuxième couplet avant qu'elle ne sorte précipitamment de la cuisine et le ramasse d'un geste vif sur la table en verre recyclé.

Elle prend soin de répondre d'une vois étouffée, mais s'aperçoit d'un coups d'œil vers moi que je suis réveillé , alors elle répète son "allô" d'un ton normal avant d'enchaîner d'un "oui, elle-même à l'appareil." Lequel s'ensuit aussitôt d'un " qui ça ?" incrédule.

Confuse elle cligne des yeux et se laisse tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. De sa main libre, elle attrape le Coca light qu'elle a laissé sur la table, le porte à ses lèvres, puis le repose finalement sur la table sans en avoir bu. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille pour identifier la voix à l'autre bout du fil, tout ce que j'arrive à établir c'est qu'il s'agit d'une femme.

Peut être

je n'en suis pas certain.

- Navrée, mais...

Elle secoue la tête, la voix de plus en plus crispée, ses doigts tirant nerveusement le long collier en argent qu'elle porte depuis le début de la semaine.

- Je ne comprend pas. Si vous êtes vraiment celle que vous prétendez, pourquoi appeler seulement maintenant ? Où étiez-vous durant toutes ces années ? Vous savez le nombres de fois où j'ai essayé de vous contacter ? Mais vous étiez introuvable. A croire que vous aviez disparu de la surface de la Terre !

Lorsqu'elle me surprend en train de la dévisager, Kushina s'empresse de s'éloigner et part dans la cuisine en me lançant un regard appuyé pour me déconseiller de seulement envisager de la suivre.

Je reste allongé sans bougé et fais mine d'obéir. Mais en réalité, j'attends juste le bruit familier du crissement de chaise tirée de la table de la cuisine pour m'approcher à pas de loup de la porte et me plaquer dos au mur, essayant d'écouter sa conversation sans qu'elle me vois.

Je tente de me remémorer à quelle occasion elle à déjà utilisé cette formule. Des gens qui sont entrés et sortis de nos vies (Kushina y a veillé), ce n'est pas ce qui manque, mais quelqu'un qu'elle décrit de cette manière, comme ayant disparu de la surface de la Terre, il n'en existe pas deux.

Une seule personne a prouvé qu'elle était encore plus insaisissable que Kushina et moi : La mère de mon père. Cette grand-mère perdue de vue depuis longtemps, qui, a en croire Kushina, est même partie avant la fin des obsèques de son fils !

Elle s'appele Tsunade Namikaze*, et dis secondes plus tard, Kushina le confirme.

- Soit. Supposons que vous soyez bien Tsunade. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, à savoir _pourquoi maintenant ?_ Pourquoi avoir attendu presque dix-sept ans ? A quoi ça rime au juste ? Vous imaginez tout ce à coté de quoi vous êtes passée ?

J'ignore quelle explication Tsunade peut bien lui fournir, puisque vu d'ici, leur conversation est plutôt un monologue. Mais apparemment sa réponse suffit à faire taire Kushina. A l'exception d'un petit cri de surprise étouffé, il s'écoule quelques instants avant que j'entende de nouveau le son de sa voix.

- Comment... comment le saviez-vous ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix subitement aiguë. C'est que... _non,_ ajoute-t-elle, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous le passer. le moment est... mal choisi.

Rasant le mur, je me rapproche un peu plus et ose jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans l'encadrement de la porte. j'entrevois Kushina à présent avachie sur la table, une main calée sous le menton, tandis que de l'autre elle serre le téléphone contre son oreille. Elle parle vite, à un rythme difficile à suivre :

- C'est un beau jeune homme, intelligent. Il tient beaucoup de son père, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds... c'est son portrait craché. Je suis désolée que vous ayez manqué ça, Tsunade. Sincèrement. Mais là, vous tombez vraiment mal. On traverse un peu une mauvaise passe. Il y a eu un... un incident. Et je ne... _pardon ?_

Elle se redresse d'un coup en serrant de plus belle le combiné.

- Comment pouvez-vous être au courant ?

Elle se retourne vers la porte, plus par prudence que parce qu'elle a repérer ma présence ; je m'empresse de me planquer et attends d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix pour risquer un autre coup d'œil.

Elle se balance en arrière sur les deux pieds de sa chaise, tout en roulottant distraitement l'ourlet de son tee-shirt vintage entre le pouce et l'index. La mâchoire serrée, elle acquiesce encore, écoute, acquiesce encore. Et elle continue comme ça un moment, si bien que je finis par trépigner d'impatience, mourant d'envie de savoir ce que cette grand-mère que je n'ai jamais vu peut bien lui raconter.

- Oui,je me souviens, répond finalement Kushina en reposant sa chaise avant de fixer d'un air absent les zébrures complexes de la table en bois. Il vous aimais profondément. Et vous respectait beaucoup. mais il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il voulait quitter le Nouveau-Mexique. Vous l'avez délaissé et aujourd'hui vous pensez pouvoir obtenir une seconde chance avec Naruto ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère...

Si ces mots résonnent durement, Kushina, elle, semble déstabilisée. Or de toute notre vie commune, je ne me rappelle pas une seule fois l'avoir vu aussi paumée et abattue.

- On l'a soigné. Mis sous sédatifs. Le premier docteur au Maroc lui a administré de fortes doses, mais leur effet n'a pas duré. Rien n'y fait. Ils se contentent d'alterner les remèdes en attendant que quelque chose marche. Ils le traitent comme un cobaye et maintenant ils me disent qu'ils sont à court d'options. Soi-disant ils vont être obligés de...

sa voix se brise tandis qu'elle se couvre le visage des mains. Elle prends le temps de se calmer et de se redresser :

- Ils veulent le faire interner. Le garder sous surveillance intensive. Et pour être franche, moi-même je ne sais plus quoi faire. Plus du tout. J'ai pris quelques jours de congé, mais je vais bientôt devoir retourner bosser. Il faut que je gagne ma vie et je ne peux plus le trimbaler partout avec moi comme avant. Il est interdit de vol, et quand bien même il pourrait voyager, je ne peux pas le surveiller et le maintenir sous sédatifs en permanence. Et maintenant vous qui appelez. _Vous, _la dernière personne dont je m'attendais à avoir des nouvelles. Quelle coïncidence !

Elle rit, mais ce rire n'est pas spontané - nostalgique, plutôt.

Son dos se voûte de nouveau tandis qu'elle se remet attentivement à l'écoute, brisant de temps en temps le silence par des commentaires du genre :

- Des plantes ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Et vous pensez que ça marchera ?

Suivi de :

- Tsunade, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu... vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont il est capable !

Puis :

- Alors, je n'ai pas le choix ? Vraiment ? Seize ans que je l'élève, tout ça pour ça ? Et pardon de vous le demander, mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais Minato n'avait que dix-sept ans quand vous l'avez perdu !

Lorsqu'elle retrouve son calme, je me prépare à faire irruption, à lui faire comprendre que j'ai tout entendu - ou du moins ce qu'_elle_ a dit - et que je ne suis pas ravi du tout. Elles sont en train de décider de mon avenir sans me demander mon avis. Sans se dire une seconde que mon opinion a la moindre importance.

Le bras tendu, je m'apprête à la saisir par l'épaule et à lui régler son compte, lorsqu'elle tourne vers moi ses yeux rougis et marqués, pas le moins du monde surprise de me trouver tapi dans son dos.

- Naruto... souffle-t-elle, le combiné suspendu entre ses longs doigts maigres aux ongles rongés, un faible sourire aux lèvres et la voix enrouée de larmes contenues. C'est ta grand-mère. Elle insiste pour te parler.

* * *

*** Et oui, Tsunade est la mère de Minato maintenant, tout à fais normal haha !**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ce quatrième chapitre ? Déchaînez-vous ! :D J'adore les reviews ! Ne soyez pas gênés ! ;)**


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas mon préférer mais il est indispensable pour que dans la suite il n'est pas sa mère sur le dos à longueur de temps. Donc si vous vous ennuyer, il faudra lire le prochain ! Bisous à vous et..**

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

- Ferme ta fenêtre, que je puisse monter le chauffage. Il fais froid dehors.

Lentement, je toure la tête vers Kushina et lui coule un regard plein de mépris, mais comme c'est loin d'être le premier depuis quelques jours, ça lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Elle est devenue insensible à mes airs renfrognés, autant qu'à mes protestations.

Je ramène les genoux contre ma poitrine, les talons en suspens au bord du siège, et pousse doucement de l'index le petit bouton électrique près de mon accoudoir.

Je pousse et je relâche.

Je pousse jusqu'à ce que ç ay soit presque... et puis je relâche et la vitre se fige.

Elle remonte et s'arrête par à-coups d'une brièveté horripilante, mais là encore Kushina n'y prête pas attention. Elle prefère se concentrer sur des choses plus agréables comme rouler bien au centre de la voie et tripoter la radio de la voiture de location, présumant a juste raison qu'en refusant d'entrer dans mon jeu je finirai par me lasser.

Je laisse la vitre remonter jusqu'en haut, puis me tourne vers la portière pour ne plus voir Kushina. Les épaules rentrées, les bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, j'essai de me faire tout petit, plus distant, comme si je n'était pas vraiment là.

J'aimerais tellement ne pas être là.

Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, je souffle une petite nappe de ronds brumeux sur le carreau.

- J'en reviens pas que tu me fasses ça.

Ca doit être la centième fois que je le dis. La centième fois que je lui lance un regard désobligeant dans la foulée.

Mais, et c'est tout à son honneur, elle se contente de me répondre en me regardant du coin de l'oeil :

- Crois-moi, je n'en reviens pas non plus. Mais vu qu'aucun de nous n'a été fichu de trouver meilleure solution, on s'en tient à celle-là.

- Tu as conscience que tu vas m'abandonner ? Je dis en grinçant des dents et en luttant pour garder mon calme, tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tortille sur mon siège et fixe duremment son profil, mais elle se borne à garder les mains 10 h 10 sur le volant, et les yeux sur la route devant nous qui serpente sur plusieurs kilomètres.

- Tu vas me confier à un vieux fou qui va m'emmener vivre chez une vieille folle que tu n'a croisée qu'une fois dans ta vie. _Une fois !_ Et encore, ça à duré à peine dix secondes à l'enterrement de mon père. Franchement, quel genre de femme elle peut bien être pour se tirer avant la fin de l'enterrement de son propre fils ?

D'un regard noir, je la défi de s'expliquer, mais repars finalement de plus belle au bout de quelques secondes :

- Et malgré tout, ça ne t'empêche pas de traverser plusieurs Etats à toite allure pour pouvoir me larguer et te débarrasser de moi au plus vite et une bonne fois pour toute. Bien joué, Kushina. Vraiment. Géniale, la mère.

Je serre si fort les poings que mes ongles se plantent dans mes paumes et laissent de vives marques rouge en forme de croissant qui mettent quelques instants à disparaître.

_Ca suffit, _je me dis. _Ne dis plus rien. Tu perds ton temps, sa décision est prise._

Mais en vain, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je suis bien trop à cran et ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt.

A ce stade, peu importe ce que je dis ou ce que je fais, de toute façon ça ne change absolument rien. Que je sois gentil, méchant, calme ou furax, le résultat ne varie pas. Depuis le coup de fil de Tsunade, j'ai tout essayé, mais le verdict reste le même.

- Je n'avais pas ce qu'on appelle l'embarras du choix je te signale.

Kushina me dévisage, les yeux plissés d'un air que je connais par coeur.

- C'était soit je t'envoyais vivre chez ta grand-mère, soit je les laissais t'enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique, où ces toubibs que tu détestes tant promettent de te bourrer de médicaments en permanence tant qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Alors oui, c'est vrai, je connais à peine Tsunade. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ton père était très attaché à sa mère, il n'a jamais dit le moindre mal d'elle, alors, au moins pour l'instant en tout cas, j'ai peur qu'on soit obligés de se fier à lui. S'il se révèle qu'elle nous est d'aucune aide, on passera au plan B. Mais en attendant, on est convenus que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. En plus, Tsunade promis qu'elle me dirais tout de suite si elle peut t'aider ou non.

- Et tu l'a crois ? je rétorque sèchement, les lèvres pincées d'un air sarcastique. Tu fais confiance à une femme que tu connais à peine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va te dire la vérité et pas me droguer ou... pire ? Et ce type qu'elle envoie au rendez-vous à sa place : tu vas me confier à un vieux que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un pervers, un tueur en série... _ou même les deux ?_

Le poid de cette accusation plane entre nous comme un obstacle infranchissable... du moins c'est ce que je crois avant d'entendre sa réponse :

- J'ai confiance en _toi, Naruto._

Face au regard intense qu'elle me lance, je sens ma gorge se nouer au point de me laisser sans voix.

- Je te crois quand tu dis que ce que tu vois et endures est on ne peut plus réel, même si moi je ne vois rien et n'arrive pas à comprendre ça. Mais, Naruto, on nous donne une chance, une occasion de t'aider par une méthode naturelle, sans traitement médicaux, et je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Ca me tue de rester à te regarder souffrir sans pouvoir être capable de t'aider, de t'éviter cette souffrance, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai tenté jusqu'ici, toutes les décisions que j'ai prises n'ont fais qu'aggraver ton état. Donc oui, j'estime qu'on doit au moins laisser une chance à Tsunade et voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Tu ne la connais peut-être pas, mais ça reste ta grand-mère. Et saches que contrairement à ce que tu prétends, jamais je ne te laisserais aux mains d'un d'un vieux pervers psychopate. Il se trouve que c'est un ami de Tsunade en qui elle a entièrement confiance. Et c'est aussi un vétérinaire trés sollicité et respecté. Je l'ai cherché sur Google, tu sais.

- Ah bon, tu es allée sur Google ? Mais ça change tout, alors ! Je n'ai plus à m'inquièter, maintenant que je sais que tu as mené ton enquête sur Internet, pas vrais ? j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner vers la fenêtre et d'ajouter : Quant à mon père, si mamie était si formidable que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti de chez elle à seize ans, hein ? Tu l'expliques comment, ça ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je glisse le doigt sous mon bandage pour gratter l'épaisse croûte qui s'est formée sur mon bras en attendant de voir comment elle va se dépêtrer de cette question-là.

- Pour ta gouverne, ce n'était pas elle que Minato fuyait, mais ce qu'il considérait comme une vie étouffante dans un petit patelin.

- _Une vie étouffante dans un petit patelin ? _je répète d'un ton franchement sarcastique? Charmant, Kushina, vraiment, je râle à voix basse en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Non mais écoutes un peu ce que tu dis ! A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es ravie de m'éxiler dans ce trou paumé dont mon père rêvait de se tirer !

- Alors quoi, tu préférait l'asile, c'est ça ?

Elle me dévisage en plantant ses yeux gris dans les miens, mais je refuse de répondre.

- Et puis... reprend-elle en repoussant la mèche rouge qui lui tombe sur le front derrière son oreille. A t'en croire, Tsuande a déjà été d'une grande aide. Tu te sens beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as arrêté les médicaments et que tu prends des plantes, et c'est vrai, de ce que j'en vois tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- C'est ça... je ronchonne, refusant d'admettre que oui, _a priori_, ces plantes sont efficaces.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller vivre chez Tsunade, mais encore moins de me retrouver à l'asile.

- Mais tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il y avait peut-être une trooisième solition à laquelle tu n'as même pas réfléchi ? Maintenant que je vais mieux, qu'est ce qui m'empêche de continuer à prendre ces plantes et de t'accompagner au Chili ?

- Surement pas, objecte Kushina, bien que son ton ne soit pas aussi conglant que sa réponse. Ce n'est même pas envisageable. Le fait que tu ailles mieux m'incite uniquement à croire que Tsunade est peut-être en mesure de t'aider à t'en sortir pour de bon. Et puis, crois-moi, je ne resterais pas sans nouvelles. Je t'appellerai tout les jours. Et en un rien de temps, je serai de retour. Dés que le film sera dans la boîte, j'attraperai le premier avion, promis juré.

Elle écarte la main de son volant et tends vers moi son petit doigt, sa bague en argent accrochant la lumière tandis qu'elle me lance un clin d'oeil et attend que j'enroule mon petit doigt autour du sien. Mais je ne le fais pas.

- Alors c'est réglé, je conclus à la place. Fin du débat. Je pars vivre chez une vieille sorcière qui compte un vétérinaire grabataire, pervers et psychopathe parmi ses amis. Youpi !

je hoche la tête en l'honnorant d'un sourire qui est tout sauf sincère.

- Si je survis, je ne manquerai pas de le mentionner dans mes Mémoires. Sinon, t'auras qu'à l'ajouter aux tiens.

Kushina secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré et je comprends que cette foi, j'ai dépassé les bornes.

- Ce n'est pas une sorcière et tu le sais très bien !

Ses efforts pour empêcher sa voix de trembler lui provoque des tics nerveux au nez, grimace qui fais chatoyer et vaciller le minuscule diamant qui orne sa narine droite.

- C'est une guerrisseuse très réputée et franchement, Naruto, ça va, j'ai bien comris que tu étais fâché. Tu as l'impression que je t'abandonne, et tu exprimes tes craintes en me faisant des scènes. Et je suis vriament désolée de tout ce que tu endures et de tout ce par quoi on est passés pour en arriver là, mais est-ce que tu as une seule fois réfléchi à ce que _moi_ je pouvais ressentir dans toute cette histoire ?

Elle s'interrompt pour me donner l'opportunité de réagir, mais commen on sait tout les deux que, effectivement, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cette question, elle s'empresse d'enchaîner :

- Si tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, que la situation me convient et que je ne redoute pas cette décision à chaque instants... eh bien, tu te trompes. Tu es tout ve que j'ai. La seule personne à laquelle je tiens réellement. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose...

Elle retient son souffle, et je devine au trouble dans ses yeux qu'elle est en train d'imaginer sa vie sans et que cette vision ne lui plaît pas du tout.

- Disons juste que je ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Mais il est clair que tout ça me dépasse - et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Donc je n'ai que deux solutions, et aucunes ne m'enchante plus que l'autre. Mais reconnaît que rester chez ta grand-mère est de loin un moindre mal, non ?

Je hausse les épaules pour toutes réponse. Et roule des yeux aussi ; je n'ai plus vraiment la force de me battre, et c'est la seule réaction dont je sois encore capable.

La discussion s'étiole aussi vite que le ruban d'asphalte qui se déploie à perte de vue sous nos roues. Je scrute fixement par la fenêtre, refusant de regarder dans le rétro d'où je viens, mais trop angoissé pour regarder droit devant vers ce vaste inconnu.

Je me contente de fermer fort les yeux et m'efforce de me raccrocher au peu de lucidité qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas que Kushina sache que Tsunade avait raison : les plantes font effet un moment, après quoi, le temps s'interrompt et les êtres lumineux réapparaissent.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, et je redoute le moment où Kushina va me confier à l'ami de ma grand-mère, qui me conduira au Nouveau-Mexique pendant qu'elle repartira en direction de l'aéroport de Phoenix pour rendre la voiture de location et sauter dans l'avion à destination du Chili. Mais je refuse d'avouer qu'au fond, je garde l'infime espoir que Tsunade ne soit pas une apprentie sorcière complètement cinglée. Qu'elle saura me guérir et m'éviter un avenir peuplé d'hommes en blouse blanche aux visages ingrats, armés de longues aiguilles pointues et prompts à dégainer leurs carnets d'ordonnances. Pour l'heure, elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir accusé d'être fou à lier.

- Réveille-moi quand on arrive, je marmonne en faisant mine de m'installer pour dormir, alors qu'en réalité je fais juste mon possible pour ignorer les êtres lumineux qui surgissent déjà le long de la route.

De leurs yeux perçants, ils me suivent, me guettent et me font comprendre qu'ils ne s'en iront pas tant que je ne leur aurai pas cédé, de gré ou de force.

* * *

**Voili, voilou. Chapitre 5, bouclé. Alors, ça vous à plu ? Dites moi toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ! **

**Reviews ? :D**


	7. Chapitre Six

**Oyé, oyé ! Bonjour a toutes et à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre cinq, avec un petit rêve très charmant.. **

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

_On se retrouve dans la clairière._

_C'est toujours là que ça commence._

_J'ignore comment j'atteris dans cet endroit, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrai être ailleurs._

_Je lève les yeux vers les arbres et regarde leurs feuilles scintiller et virevolter dans le sillage d'une brise légère, tandis qu'un gros corbeau aux yeux pourpes m'épie depuis le ciel ; nos regards se croisent, se toisent, puis le garçon apparaît juste derrière moi._

_Le simple fait de sentir sa présence me coupe le souffle et m'enflamme les joues, et lorsque je me retourne et pose les yeux sur la saisissante et ténébreuse beauté qui est la sienne ,il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon coeur s'emballe et que mes jambes, devenues molles comme du coton, se dérobent sous moi._

_"Naruto", dit-il._

_A moins qu'il ne l'ai simplement pensé ? Je n'ai pas vu ses lèvres remuer, donc il n'y a aucun moyen de l'affirmer. Seule certitude, le son de sa voix est à l'origine du sourire qui s'étend sur mes joues tandis que je le dévore des yeux. J'avise tour a ton ses iris d'un noir surnaturel brillant à la lumière dans lesquels mon image se reflète à l'infini, ses cheveux noirs ébène relever en pics à l'arrière qui s'ébouriffent dans le vent, sa peau pâle, soyeuse, ses longs bras minces, ses mains relâchées le long du corps, paumes ouvertes, ne révélant rien du plaisir que je les sais capable de procurer._

_Enlaçant ma main dans la sienne, il m'entraîne hors de la clairière, vers la source chaude qui bouillonne en contrebas, et m'invite d'un geste à la traverser. Ma chemise blanche, légère, et mon short toujours blanc trempé sont devenus transparent et moulant comme une seconde peau, je rejoins l'autre rive et l'y attends avec impatience._

_D'avance je savoure le contact de sa bouche, la chaleur de ses doigts brûlants parcourant ma peau. Il me mordille l'oreille, le cou et plus bas encore, tandis qu'il déboutonne ma chemise, la fait glisser sur mes épaules et me contemple, émerveillé..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Houhou...

Kushina me gratte doucement l'épaule de ses ongles vernis de bleu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de m'avoir réveillé.

- Naruto... on est bientôt arrivés.

Je déplie les jambes et m'étire le dos, utilisant mon dossier comme un levier pour me redresser. je mets quelques instants à retrouver mes repères, à chasser le brouillard dans mes yeux et a me resituer - à faire la transition du rêve à la réalité, en dépit des images qui persistent dans mon esprit.

Ce rêve, je l'ai déjà fait. A vrai dire, je l'attendais même avec impatience, et je suis soulagé de voir que les médicaments ne m'en ont pas privé pour de bon. J'étire les bras au-dessus de ma tête, les paumes à plats contre le plafond de la voiture, et me cramponne de toute mes forces au souvenir de ce garçon à la peau douce et blanche, au cheveux de jais brillants et aux yeux d'un noir profond ensorcelant.

J'ignore son prénom, bien que lui connaisse le mien. Pour autant, je le considère comme une sorte d'amant onirique. Cela fais six mois qu'il me rend visite à l'improviste, ce qui à ce jour fait de lui ma plus longue relation, si je puis dire.

Kushina se gare devant le restaurant, jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre et se tourne vers moi.

- On y est. Apparemment, on est en avance.

je secoue la tête, chassant à regret l'image du garçon de mes rêves qui s'efface progressivement, un peu comme les dessins sur l'ardoise magique que je trimballais partout quand j'étais gamin. Je m'efforce de paraître stoïque, courageux, bien que j'ai l'estomac noué, le coeur serré et les mains toutes moites et tremblantes.

- Mais visiblement, il est encore plus en avance sur nous.

D'un signe de tête, elle m'indique un mystérieux inconnu de grande taille et solidement bati, en train de descendre d'un vieux pick-up dont la peinture rouge décolorée luit faiblement au soleil.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? je dis en plissant les yeux pour mieux le voir alors qu'il traverse le parking et franchit la porte vitrée du restaurant ternie par la crasse.

J'essais de glaner une ou deux infos sur sa personnalité, à savoir son degré de fiabilité et si, oui ou non, c'est effectivement un dangereux psychopathe comme je le crains - en détaillant d'un rapide coup d'œil son jean foncé, ses bottes de cow-boy noires, sa chemise blanche en coton amidonnée ses étranges tatouages qui descendent de ses yeux jusqu'au menton pareil à des larmes et ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés remontés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrive aux reins.

- Il correspond à la description, répond Kushina (Et vu la tête qu'elle fait en le regardant, je comprends qu'elle apréhende autant que moi). Bon, si on allait vérifier que c'est bien lui ?

Elle me prends la main, la serre fort, limite brutalement, puis ouvre sa portière, se glisse du siège et me fais signe d'en faire autant.

J'enfouis les mains au fond de mes poches et la suis à l'intérieur du resto. Traînant des pieds, je traverse une salle au carrelage beige complètement usé, la tête inclinée de sorte que mes cheveux me tombent sur les yeux et les masquent en même temps. Mon intention est d'être plus à même de l'observer que lui, et de prendre bonne note de tous les petits détails qui m'ont échappé à première vue : sa cravate de cow-boy à bout rouge qui arrive au milieu de sa chemise amidonnée à peu près repassée, ses pommettes sailantes - bien que, partiellement cachées par ses étranges tatouages -, son nez épaté et ses yeux foncés, saisissants, qui dégagent une telle bonté que je relâche subitement les épaules, soulagé.

_Tu es entre de bonnes mains._

L'idée me traverse brutalement l'esprit, mais je m'empresse de la rejeter. je ne peux me fier à ma petite voix, pas plus qu'à mes visions. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, il doit d'abord gagner ma confiance.

On se dirige vers le dernier box, tout au fond, où il s'est installé. Il se lève en nous apercevant et se déplace avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme de son âge. Mais bien que je sois prêt à le détester, et résolu à lui trouver le gros défaut qui crève les yeux et fera changer d'avis Kushina, le sourire avec lequel il nous accueille est un des plus sincères que j'ai vus depuis très longtemps.

Il tend le bras pour nous serrer la main et se présente sous le nom de Jiraiya, et je suis ravi de constater que sa poigne est à la fois ferme et franche.

Je me glisse sur la banquette face à lui et m'avance vers le mur, tandis que Kushina s'assoit à côté de moi. Jiraiya joint les mains sur la table en se penchant vers nous pour entamer la conversation, et là, je suis forcé de l'apprécier encore plus. Car au lieu de disserter sur l'actualité sportive, le temps qu'il fait ou tout autre sujet débile qui passerait sous silence la raison gênante de notre présence ici, il va droit au but :

- Je n'aurai pas la prétention d'imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, commence-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi seul le sais. Et quels que soient les sentiments qui t'animent ou les préccupations que tu peux avoir, je ne doute pas que ce soit justifié. En revanche, je peux te dire qu'il y a environ sept heures de route pour Albuquerque. Et de là, il faut encore trois heures pour rejoindre Enchantment, où vit ta grand-mère et moi, on a du chemin à faire, mais à toi de choisir comment ça se passera. On pourra bavarder si tu en as envie, sinon ça me convient aussi. Si tu as faim ou besoin de faire une pause pour te dégourdir les jambes, on s'arrêtera. Et si tu préfères simplement qu'on file tout du long sans s'arrêter, hormis pour faire le plein nécessaire, c'est possible aussi. Je n'ai aucune attente particulière. Je ne te demande rien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui puisse te rendre le voyage agréable, dis-le-moi, et je ferai mon possible pour te satisfaire. Des questions ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais que je sache à ton sujet ?*

J'hésite, pas certain de savoir comment réagir. J'avais un discours tout prêt, dans lequel je lui faisais bien comprendre que j'étais le genre de mec qu'il ne fallait pas chercher, mais il n'est plus vraiment approprié. Alors, je lui fais signe que non de la tête et je fixe plutôt le menu sous mes yeux. J'examine soigneusement les photos plastifiées de humburgers, de sandwichs, de salades et de tartes comme si une interro surprise allait suivre. Pour autant, lorsque la serveuse vient prendre notre commande, je demande à passer en dernier, le temps pour moi de choisir ce plat auquel je ne toucherait probablement pas.

Kushina commande un simple café crème, en précisant qu'elle a l'estomac trop noué pour déjeuner et qu'elle mangera plutôt un bout à l'aéroport ou dans l'avion, tandis que Jiraiya renonce a toute considération nutritive et demande une tarte aux noix de pécans accompagnée d'une boule de glace vanille - un choix qui lui permet de marquer un point de plus à mes yeux. je suis tenté d'en faire autant, mais opte finalement pour un cheesburger, des frites et un Coca. Je me dis qu'au moins ça m'occupera et me fera quelque chose a grignoter si la conversation devient aussi pénible que je l'imagine..

- Alors comment va Tsunade ? s'enquiert Kushina dés que la serveuse s'est éloignée.

- Très bien.

Jiraiya hoche la tête en écartant les doigts sur le set de table en papier devant lui, laissant apparaître visiblement sa bague en argent très élaborée qui, d'après ce que j'en vois, représente une tête d'aigle ornée de deux pierres dorées à la place des yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle devient ? Elle cultive des plantes aromatiques, ça je sais, mais à part ça, est-ce qu'elle habite toujours au même endroit ? Comment gagne-t-elle sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle vit uniquement de ses talents de guérisseuse ? Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue, vous savez. Depuis l'enterrement de Minato, et encore, elle n'est pas restée jusqu'au bout... bizarre, d'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil nerveux à Jiraiya, curieux de voir comment il va réagir au mitraillage de Kushina. C'est typiquement elle : bombarder son interlocuteur de toute une série de questions, puis attendre sagement de voir auxquelles il va répondre, si tant est qu'il réponde tout court.

Mais Jiraiya est serein, voire méthodique, et aborde chacune du mieux qu'il peut :

- Elle a toujours la même petite maison en briques d'adobe. Et en effet, les cultures de son jardin sont si abondantes qu'elle peut subvenir a ses besoins avec l'argent qu'elle touche de ses guérisons et de la vente d'herbes médicinales. Dis-sept ans sans se parler, c'est long, mais je suppose qu'il existe autant de façon de faire son deuil que de personne sur Terre.

Kushina se tortille, mal à l'aise. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Rien qu'à sa tête, je devine qu'elle est en train de réfléchir à une toute nouvelle série de questions, mais elle s'arrête net lorsque Jiraiya reprend, en s'adressant à moi :

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? On m'a dit que les plantes t'avaient soulagé ?

Lorsque nos regards se croisent, je comprend avec certitude que si je mens, il le saura. Du coup, je suis bien obligé d'admettre la vérité.

- Elles me soulagent un temps, mais l'effet finit par s'estomper et les visions reviennent.

Kushina lâche un petit cri de surprise. Visiblement consternée, blessée et clairement furieuse d'avoir été trahie (qu'elle dit), elle se retient d'exploser, le temps que la serveuse pose nos plats sur la table, puis se lance dans une tirade dés qu'elle est partie :

- Je croyais que tu te sentais mieux ? Tu as dit que tu n'avais plus ces visions ! Alors, tu m'as menti ? Je n'en reviens pas, Naruto ! Vraiment, je n'en reviens pas.

J'inspire un bon coup et pioche dans mon assiette une frite que je laisse pendre un instant en la regardant osciller d'avant en arrière avant de la fourrer dans ma bouche et d'en attraper une deuxième.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je marmonne. C'est vrai que je me sens mieux.

Rentrant la tête, j'avale une gorgée de Coca et en profite pour jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Jiraiya, curieux de voir sa réaction ; mais ce dernier s'applique à manger sa tarte, évitant judicieusement de se mêler de cette délicate dispute mère-fils.

- Ca fonctionne un temps, et ça ne me rend pas aussi amorphe, comateux et tout bizarre que les médicaments. Puis l'effet s'estompe et je recommence à avoir des visions. Seulement, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te le dire, vu que ça n'aurait rien changé. Au final, tu te serais juste inquiétée encore plus.

Je hausse les épaules, attrape mon cheesburger pour en goûter une bouchée, mais en fait ça ne me dit rien, alors je le repose dans l'assiette tandis que Kushina fixe son café, la mine sombre. L'ambiance peut paraître tendue et épouvantable, mais à vrai dire, j'apprécie leur silence.

Et ainsi se poursuit le repas : Kushina alterne froncements de sourcils et les petites gorgées de café, pendant que moi je picore mes frites et que Jiraiya racle son assiette avec sa cuillère, veillant à ne pas en laisser une miette.

Après s'être tamponné la bouche avec sa serviette en papier, il se laisse aller en arrière dans la banquette rouge vif.

- La nourriture est imprégnée de l'énergie avec laquelle elle est préparée, mais aussi de l'énergie de celui qui la consomme. Si cette dernière est négative, le repas est mauvais, commente-t-il en indiquant mon assiette pratiquement intacte d'un signe de tête entendu, bien que ses yeux brillent de gentillesse.

Sur ce, il extirpe une petite liasse de billets de son porte-feuille, règle l'addition en laissant un pourboire à vue de nez assez généreux, et nous emmène dehors, où ma vie tout entière bascule en l'espace d'un instant, le temps de transférer un simple sac polochon orange d'une banale voiture de location à un pick-up immatriculé au Nouveau-Mexique.

Il suffit de cet échange, et voilà, on y est. Alors Kushina s'approche, les traits déformés par le chagrin, et m'enveloppe de ses bras tout tremblants. Effondrés, on reste accrochés l'un à l'autre en se chuchotant un tas de promesses et d'excuses absurdes, jusqu'a ce que je me force à m'écarter le premier.

A me montrer courageux.

A sourire comme si c'était naturel et à ne pas revenir sur le passé, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

Je grimpe dans la camionnette de Jiraiya dont le moteur tourne déjà, et m'installe à côté de lui tandis qu'il quitte rapidement le parking et s'engage sur la chaussée, vers une destination qui incarne mon seul véritable espoir.

* * *

*** Que demande le peuple ? xD**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Et voilà, la vie de notre héros préferer bascule enfin ! **

**Vous avez pensez quoi de la première partie de ce chapitre ? A votre avis qui était ce magnifique étalon qu'à rêver Naruto ?**

**Bisous à tous et merci de votre fidélité ! :D**


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je ne m'étale pas en blabla et vous souhaite une..**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jiraiya m'ayant donné la permission de me taire, je passe la majeure partie du voyage à somnoler, lire et regarder de temps à autres par la fenêtre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on franchit la frontière du Nouveau-Mexique que j'ouvre le journal en cuir orange que Kushina m'a offert, supposant que je ferais aussi bien de griffonner mes impressions tout de suite tant que je n'ai pas trop d'attentes.

On ne peut porter un regard objectif sur un lieu qu'une seule fois. Et encore, même là, tous les autres endroits qu'on a visités entrent en jeu. Une fois qu'on y a pris ses marques, qu'on y a passé un peu de temps et qu'on a appris à connaître quelques personnes, c'est fichu. A partir de là, votre point de vue va être pollué par toutes sortes de préjugés strictement basés sur la charge négative ou positive de votre vécu.

C'est seulement à première vue, quand l'esprit est encore une page vierge, qu'on en a la vision la plus pure.  
Alors je rabat la couverture et j'écris :

_Des amarantes_

J'observe une famille entière de rongeurs qui déambule en travers la route, et que Jiraiya contourne habilement sans perdre sa vitesse de croisière.

Très vite, d'autres lignes viennent s'ajouter à la première.

_Un ciel bleu._  
_Un grand ciel d'un bleu profond._  
_Même le soleil semble plus gros que d'habitude; comme une énorme boule de feu incandescente qui surgit du ciel et dégringole vers la terre !_  
_La transition du jour à la nuit donne l'impression d'un horizon infini... sans limite._

Et juste en dessous j'ajoute :

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu un ciel aussi immense._

Je souligne "immense", comme ça le jour où je relirai ces lignes, je saurai que je le pensais vraiment.

Mon crayon bat la cadence sur la page au rythme des pensées qui me traversent l'esprit, tandis que je continu mon observation par la fenêtre : le paysage sec et aride du début, constitué de buissons gris, marron et vert délavé, laisse subitement place à une riche palette de terre rouge, d'herbes jaunes oscillantes, et à d'imposant plateaux rocailleux aux sommet plats surgissant de canyons creusés de profondes ornières.

- La vache... je murmure, mais en mon for intérieur je pense : _Tout petit. Minuscule. terriblement insignifiant _- et c'est de moi que je parle.

C'est endroit est trop grand. Trop vaste. Trop immense. Il a presque une dimension cosmique, avec tout ses méandres apparemment sans fin. Même si j'ai décidé de lui laisser sa chance, je suis certain qu'il va m'oppresser.

Cette soudaine prise de conscience provoque en moi un vif accès de nostalgie à l'égard de mon ancienne vie ; une douleur physique à laquelle seuls l'agitation d'un plateau de cinéma au cadre bien défini et un décor provincal où chacun a un nom, un rôle et un but peuvent y remédier.

- Bienvenue en terre d'Enchantement, annonce Jiraiya en souriant.

- On est arrivés ? C'est ici qu'elle vit ?

les yeux plissés, je regarde au loin sans réussir à distinguer la moindre habitation, uniquement des kilomètres de campagne semblent s'étaler à perte de vue. En voyant ça, je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il arrête la voiture, fasse demi-tour et me ramène illico là d'où je viens.

Jiraiya part d'un grand rire grave et charmant.

- Terre d'Enchantement, c'est le surnom du Nouveau-Mexique. Mais la ville d'Enchantment où vit ta grand mère est encore à un bon bout de chemin. Il y a une station d'essence de l'autre côté de ce col. Je pense qu'on va faire le plein et prendre quelques minutes pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de se remettre en route, ça te va ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Puis glisse mon crayon à l'intérieur du carnet. Je suis trop agité pour écrire ou même faire quoi que ce soit, hormis regarder par la fenêtre et anticipant le moment où le paysage s'éclipsera totalement, en même temps que le soleil.

Jiraiya entre dans la station-service et se gare devant la première pompe disponible, et dés l'instant où je sors du pick-up, je suis stupéfait de constater combien c'est agréable de se tenir enfin debout et de faire quelques pas, après avoir passé tant d'heures enfermé.

Je renverse la tête en arrière, m'étire les joues en baillant et hume à plein poumons l'air du Nouveau-Mexique. A mon grand étonnement il est encore plus sec ici qu'à Los Angeles ou même Phoenix ; sans doute une question d'altitude. Je m'étire d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avant de me baisser vers le sol, effleurant du bout des doigts des grains d'asphalte caillouteux, et me forçant d'oublier cette douleur dans mes muscles raides et fatigués qui protestent à présent vigoureusement.

- Si tu allais nous chercher des Coca à l'intérieur ?

Jiraiya va pour attraper son portefeuille, mais je décline d'un geste et traverse aussitôt le parking en direction du magasin en attenant pour aller voir ce qu'il proposent.

J'ai à peine poussé la porte de la supérette que mon estomac émet un bruyant gargouillis très gênant. Et forcément, en apercevant leur maigre rayonnage d'aliments traités et préconditionnés, je regrette d'avoir laissé mon cheesburger et mes frites intactes à Phoenix.

Je remonte l'allée d'un pas nonchalant, empilant au fur et à mesure des sachets maxi-format de bonbons, de beignets et de chips dans mes bras, ainsi que deux petites bouteilles de Coca, une pour moi, une pour Jiraiya. Après avoir ajouté un petit paquet de pastilles à la menthe à la pile, je dépose le tout sur le comptoir, échange un sourire aimable, sinon un bonjour d'usage, avec la caissière, et m'applique, pendant qu'elle se charge d'encaisser mes achats, à passer en revue les tabloïds.

Kushina a horreur que je fasse ça ; elle s'empresse toujours de me rappeler que la plupart des histoires qu'ils publient sont soient inventées de toute pièces, soit savamment orchestrées par les protagonistes eux-mêmes. N'empêche, c'est un plaisir coupable auquel je ne peux résister. le but du jeu consiste justement à déterminer lequel raconte n'importe quoi et lequel dit vrai.

En plus, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de garder contact avec de vieilles connaissances. Certains ont des trombinoscopes et des comptes Facebook, moi j'ai les canards à potins.

Comme toujours, je commence par le plus minable et le plus scandaleux de tous. Celui qui se glorifie d'une fascination tenace pour des prétendus enlèvement d'extraterrestres et autres apparition du fantôme d'Elvis. Pour la première fois depuis des heures je souris en constatant que la couverture de cette semaine ne faillit pas à sa réputation en soutenant qu'une actrice très célèbre primée aux Oscars est hantée par le spectre d'un réalisateur décédé depuis belle lurette, bien décidé à lui faire payer le remake épouvantable dans lequel elle est en train de tourner.

En évitant celui qui accuse chaque starlette vêtue d'une tunique de dissimuler une grossesse, j'attrape celui qui est encore le plus respectable du lot, dont la couverture de papier glacé est secrètement convoitée - mais ce n'est un secret pour personne - par la plupart, pour ne pas dire _toutes _les stars montante.

Et en couverture, cette semaine, une photo apparemment prise sur le vif de...

- Ça fera vingt et un dollars et seize cents, annonce la caissière d'une voix qui n'a qu'un vague écho dans ma tête .

C'est à peine si je l'écoute ou comprends ce qu'elle dit. Le comptoir, ma pile de cochonneries, la vendeuse, tout se fond dans le décor, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seul face à la couverture de ce magazine.

Il me faut mes deux mains pour le tenir, c'est dire si je tremble. Les joues en feu, le souffle coupé, je suis incapable de m'arracher à ces yeux vert perçants, cette peau dorée, cette crinière brune ébouriffée, ce petit sourire indolent et ce bras bandé qu'il lève pour saluer ses fans.

Car c'est bel et bien un signe de la main. Ça, j'en suis sur et certain.

Il a beau essayer de faire comme si c'était un geste de protestation, une tentative ratée de repousser le téléobjectif indiscret du photographe, je ne suis pas dupe, moi.

Vane n'a jamais croisé un paparazzi dont il n'était pas secrètement fan.

Ce petit jeu est nouveau pour lui, il est encore terriblement avide d'attention. Des années qu'il fait tout pour obtenir ce genre de couv', et aujourd'hui, grâce à moi, c'est fait.

- Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Ça fera vingt et un seize ! braille la caissière en ajoutant ; plus trois dollars cinquante pour le magazine.

je ne réagis pas. Je reste là à serrer la revue entre mes mains tremblantes, l'encre s'imprégnant sur ma peau à cause de mes doigts moites. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux du gros titre en gras qui annonce en toutes lettres :

**Collision sur l'autoroute Vane Wick !**

C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent, "l'Autoroute Vane Wick". Un surnom qu'il doit à la voie rapide on ne peut plus calamiteuse et embouteillée qui mène à ce lieu de pagaille monstre qu'est l'aéroport international John-F.-Kennedy.

Vu qu'il débarque du fin fond de nulle part, Vane raffole de ce surnom si ingénieux. Il adore ça, comme absolument tout ce qui fait sa célébrité.

Sur la photo, il a le portrait amoché, couvert de griffures irrégulières encore à vif et d'ecchymoses bleutées, et son sourcil gauche, celui qu'il aime tant arquer, semble être entaillé pile au milieu. Mais le pire, c'est que ça le rend encore plus sexy. Ça lui donne un air à la fois vulnérable et coriace, genre le mec qui à vécu.

Grâce à moi, il est passé de _craquant_ à _carrément irrésistible,_ néanmoins je doute qu'il m'envoie ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot de remerciement.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de moi, je figure aussi en une.  
Sous la forme d'un petit cliché flou inséré en médaillon, en bas à droite.

une photo que je reconnais, puisqu'elle sort tout droit du portable de Vane. Il avait insisté pour la prendre, malgré plusieurs tentatives de dissuasion de ma part. je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de documenter cette histoire que je savais sans lendemain. Du coup, vu que je n'étais pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'enthousiaste à l'idée de poser, quand il a brandis son téléphone pour me prendre, je lui ai jeté un regard noir.

Il a éclaté de rire en voyant le résultat, m'a même promis de l'effacer, mais visiblement je n'ai jamais pensé à vérifier.

Pas plus que je n'ai imaginé une seule seconde qu'il utiliserait un jour cette photo contre moi, et qu'elle finirait par devenir l'illustration parfaite du pitoyable surnom dont j'ai moi aussi hérité, "le Fan infernal".

Dixit la légende :  
_Un fan infernal se déchaîne contre Vane Wick !_  
Sous laquelle on peut lire aussi :  
"Sympa, Vane à décidé de ne pas porter plainte. " C'est la rançon de la gloire, explique-t-il. J'espère seulement qu'il va se faire aider, car il est clair qu'il en a besoin" (Lire l'article complet, page 34.)

J'ai ma dose, inutile d'en lire plus.

Même si je n'ai jamais considéré que Vane étais particulièrement "sympa", comme ils disent, j'avoue que je le trouvait plutôt cool. Il faut croire que j'avais tort.

Il faut croire aussi que son agente ne s'est pas tant démenée que ça pour enterrer cette histoire, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Kushina. Je parie qu'elle a attendu que les bleus apparaissent avant de se cacher dans un buisson pour le prendre elle-même en photo.

Je la connais, la combine. C'est le truc qui fait tourner Hollywood comme de l'huile dans des rouages ! Et aujourd'hui, grâce à mes crises de délire, Vane a encore plus d'étoile à son petit compteur personnel.

- Bon, dites, vous le prenez, oui ou non ? j'ai pas toute la journée moi ! rouspète la caissière en me lançant un regard furibond.

Pourtant, à ce que je vois, on dirait plutôt le contraire. Je suis le seul client de la boutique, et avant mon arrivée elle lisait un bouquin.

Je suis tenté de laisser le magazine sur le présentoir. D'effacer cette photo de mon esprit et de faire comme si je ne l'avais jamais vue. Mais impossible de revenir en arrière et d'oublier ce qui est désormais gravé dans ma mémoire.

J'hésite.* Tout ce que je veux, c'est me débarrasser de ce machin, et en même temps je sais bien que c'est à cause de mes mains moites que la couverture est maintenant toute sale et déformée.

- C'est bon, je le prends.

Ça me fais mal de devoir payer pour ça, mais je ne veux pas la laisser avec un article endommagé sur les bras.

Je fouille dans mon portefeuille et lui tends une liasse de billets froissés, les doigts tremblants, refusant la monnaie qu'elle s'apprête à me rendre. Au moment où je pousse la porte pour sortir, percute Jiraiya de plein fouet, tellement troublé que je ne distingue que de grosses tâches vacillantes devant moi.

Jiraiya me remet d'aplomb, pose les mais sur mes bras,

- Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin de prendre tes médicaments ?

Il m'observe d'un air qu'on ne peut qualifier que de "modérément inquiet".

Je fais non de la tête. Esquive son contact. Refusant d'avouer que la vision qui ma hante n'est pas simplement confinée à mon esprit, mais qu'elle est là, visible aux yeux du monde entier. Sans doute que la photo fais déjà le buzz et se répand comme une traînée de poudre sur Internet, en attendant de faire l'objet d'une séquence bonus dans une émissions de divertissement ringarde sur une chaîne nationale.

je flanque des coups d'ongles à la couverture et la réduit en miettes, jusqu'à la rendre méconnaissable. Puis, après avoir balancé les saletés à la poubelle, je rejoins Jiraiya qui m'attend près du pick-up, l'air sérieusement inquiet cette fois.

- Tout va bien, je le rassure en lui tendant un des Coca avant de grimper à bord. J'ai hâte d'arriver, c'est tout.

Et au moment où je le dis, je me rend compte a quel point je le pense.

* * *

***Le client pas du tout chiant, qui met trente mille ans à se décidé et à payer !**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plût !**  
**prochain chapitre l'arriver chez la fameuse grand-mère !**

**A bientôt ! **

**Reviews ? :)**


	9. Chapitre Huit

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre sept !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sur le moment, lorsque Jiraiya a dit que Tsunade vivait dans une petite maison en brique d'adobe, je crois que ça faisait partie des détails sur lesquels j'ai préféré ne pas m'attarder. Mais après plus d'une heure de trajet sur des chemins franchement défoncés et peu éclairés, voire pas du tout hormis par la lune, j'ai les yeux qui commencent à fatiguer à force de scruter les environs pour essayer de deviner quelle maison est la sienne.

Il n'y a que ça, des maisons d'adobe !

Enfin non, il y a d'autres types d'habitation et beaucoup de mobiles homes aussi, mais ce secteur-là comporte surtout des maisons d'adobe, ce qui donne à cet endroit un aspect prédominant de style _pueblo._

A New York, on a les tours et les bâtiments de grès brun ; dans le Nord-Ouest pacifique, on les façades à clins ; dans le sud de la Californie, bon... on voit un peu de tout, quoique le style méditerranéen semble régner en maître absolu. Mais de ce que j'en vois, dans cette région du Nouveau-Mexique, ce sont les maisons rectangulaires à toits plats et aux murs arrondis et lisses comme de la terre séchée qui prolifèrent.

Résultat, chaque fois qu'on approche de l'unes d'elles, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire : _C'est là ? C'est dans cette maison que vit Tsunade ?_

Et chaque fois je pousse un soupir de frustration en voyant Jiraiya passer sans s'arrêter, pas plus qu'à la suivante.

Du coup, quand enfin il s'arrête devant une grande porte cochère bleue flanquée de murs arrondis et lisses, je suis tellement gonflé à bloc à cause des cochonneries et du stress que j'ai emmagasiné que je suis trop barbouillé pour avoir une réaction sensée.

- On y est, dit Jiraiya en souriant avec bonne humeur, exactement comme au début du périple.

A croire que les dix dernières heures qu'il a passées à servir de chauffeur à un adolescent boudeur étaient pour lui non seulement un plaisir, mais aussi un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Il attrape mon sac qu'il à calé entre les sièges, le balance sur son épaule et me fait signe de le suivre. Tout en se rappelant à voix haute de penser à graisser les gonds après que la porte l'a accueilli par un grincement bruyant, il me fait entrer et pénètre à ma suite dans la cour intérieur.

J'ai à peine franchi le seuil que je me fige. Je reste planté dans l'allée de pierre et de gravier qui mène à la porte d'entrée, refusant d'aller plus loin ou d'approcher le premier.

J'ignore totalement à quoi ressemble Tsunade et quel accueil elle me réserve.

Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

J'aurais dû poser plus de questions.

Utiliser ces dis heures de trajet pour cuisiner Jiraiya jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et me confie tous les lourds secrets bien noirs que cache Tsunade.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré manger. Et lire. Et fantasmer sur un mystérieux garçon à la peau blanche, douce, aux yeux noir profonds et aux cheveux noir ébène, que je n'ai pas même croisé une seule fois dans la réalité.

Ça me fait une belle jambe, maintenant.

Il est trop tard pour demander à Jiraiya de retourner au pick-up, et de me ramener fissa à Phoenix pour que j'aie une seconde chance de faire ça bien : déjà la porte d'entrée s'est grande ouverte, et derrière elle apparaît une silhouette sombre entouré d'un halo de lumière.

- _Chico* _! s'exclame une voix étonnamment rauque et grave.

J'ai beau regarder, je ne discerne rien de plus qu'une silhouette noire éclairée à contre jour d'un halo jaunâtre chatoyant.

La femme s'avance sur la véranda, directement sous la lanterne du porche, ce qui me permet de la voir de façon bien plus nette. Elle porte une main délicate à sa poitrine et l'agite brièvement devant son coeur, l'air émue, avant de la tendre vers moi.

- _Chico_ ! répète-t-elle, les yeux noyés de larmes et les joues roses de joie. Mon petit-fils ! Te voilà !

Je me tortille, gêné. je me sens gigantesque et mal à l'aise à côté de sa silhouette féminine et à l'air fragile qu'elle a avec cette expression ; j'ai conscience de sa main qui s'approche de moi, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. Ça me paraît un peu bizarre et cérémonieux de la serrer, mais d'un autre côté je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt non plus à lui donner l'accolade. D'un point de vue génétique, c'est peut-être effectivement ma grand-mère, mais à cet instant, elle n'est qu'une charmante dame avec des yeux marrons pétillants, un beau sourire, un nez qui rappelle le mien et une splendide crinière blonde, d'une couleur un peu plus claire que les miens, attachée en deux petites queux de cheval dans son dos.

Je marmonne un bonjour et esquisse un rapide signe de la main avant d'enfouir cette dernière dans la poche de ma veste. Je m'en veux un peu de ce geste si froid, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, je n'ai rien de mieux à offrir.

Mais si Tsunade est vexée, elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Et c'est avec un sourire chaleureux qu'elle me fait entrer.

- Viens, mon petit. Allons à l'intérieur. Au chaud. Il est tard, tu as fais un long voyage. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre, t'installer pour la nuit, et demain nous ferons plus ample connaissance. Mais pour l'instant, tu as surtout besoin de te reposer.

Je fais un pas à l'intérieur, sens Jiraiya me contourner discrètement, puis disparaître au fond du couloir avec mon sac, alors que je m'arrête sur un tapis tissé aux couleurs vives, à peine plus loin que le seuil, pour essayer de tout embrasser du regard. Des murs épais aux angles arrondis, d'imposants châssis de portes à nu, des poutres en bois massif qui traversent le plafond, une cheminée d'angle en forme de ruche, remplie de bûches empilées à la verticale qui embaument la pièce d'un agréable parfum de prosopis.

- Ta mère disait vrai, déclare Tsunade en allant dans la cuisine.

Sa robe en coton léger bruisse dans son sillage, ses pieds nus glissants avec légèreté au ras du sol, à tel point que je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer qu'ils touchent bien terre en dépit des apparences.

- Tu es tout le portrait de mon Minato... _ton père_.

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, tandis que je gigote, gêné. la seule photo de mon père que je connaisse provient d'un de ces tirages en noirs et blanc délivrés par les cabines de Photomaton.

Il y a trois poses différentes. Une de Minato qui sourit, une de Kushina qui louche en tirant la langue, et une troisième du couple. Celle-ci montre une Kushina adolescente essayant désespérément de copier le look de Countrey Love au milieu des années 1990, avec ses cheveux rouges, son rouge à lèvres foncé et sa robe baby-doll. langoureusement installée sur les genoux de Minato qui fait mine de l'embrasser dans le cou avec exubérance, elle renverse la tête en arrière, hilare.

Il va sans dire que la troisième photo était ma préférée.

ils avaient l'air si jeunes et amoureux, si sereins et libres...

Mais si j'étais vraiment sensible à cet aspect de la photo, au fond, c'était surtout son message implicite qui me touchait.

Un message de mise en garde.

Une preuve en image, largement suffisante, que tout peut basculer en un instant.

Une façon de vous rappeler que _bam_, d'un coup, votre vie entière peut être bouleversée et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

Trois mois après cette photo, Minato était mort, Kushina enceinte, et leurs sentiments de liberté et de sérénité, disparus à jamais.

Au début, j'ai demandé a Kushina le tirage entier avec les trois poses, mais elle s'est esclaffée en refusant catégoriquement. Alors après, je lui ai demandé celle du baiser - en fait, c'était celle-là que je voulais vraiment-, mais elle a encore dit non, puis elle a attrapé une paire de petits ciseaux à ongles et coupé celle du haut, qu'elle m'a donnée.

Voilà comment la photo de Minato a atterri dans mon portefeuille pendant que Kushina gardait les deux autres planquées. Elle était loin d'imaginer que a chaque fois qu'elle décrochait un nouveau contrat, je passais le premier jour de notre arrivée à inspecter les lieux pour trouver sa cachette et mater la photo du baiser pendant qu'elle était en rendez-vous.

Tsunade s'affaire autour d'une marmite sur la cuisinière, tout à tour occupée à remuer avec une grande cuillère en bois, puis à porter cette dernière sous son nez en humant profondément. Estimant finalement que c'est prêt, elle verse son contenu dans une grande tasse fait-main et revient vers moi.

- Bois tant que c'est chaud, dit-elle en me le tendant. ça t'aidera à dormir. Et à t'apaiser.

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le risque d'accepter. Tsunade à beau avoir l'air parfaitement charmante et inoffensive (rien à voir avec l'affreuse sorcière que j'imaginais), être ici, dans la maison où mon père a vécu pendant seize ans avant de s'enfuir en Californie -où il a rencontré ma mère, puis trouvé la mort... Eh bien disons que tout ça commence un peu à me faire flipper...

Mais Tsunade, patiente, continue de me tendre la tasse, l'air de dire clairement qu'elle restera plantée là des heures s'il le faut. Et vu que dans le genre soirée étrange et embarrassante on peut difficilement faire pire, je finis par accepter avec un gros soupir. En agrippant la délicate anse de céramique entre mes doigts, je suis aussitôt attiré par l'odeur délicieuse que dégage cette mystérieuse mixture.

En un rien de temps, je vide ma tasse. Tsunade m'en débarrasse et la pose sur un table à proximité.

- Ça devrait commencer à faire effet assez vite, il vaudrait donc mieux te conduire à ta chambre.

D'un geste doux et bienveillant, elle me guide par le coude, me fait remonter un petit couloir, passer devant une porte close, puis une autre, puis sous une arcade, et entrer dans une pièce où je m'écroule sur le lit.

- Demain matin, on se racontera tout, mais pour l'heure, dors, _chico _chéri.

* * *

**Et voilà, prochain chapitre = révélations !**

**Tenez vous prêts et.. à bientôt ! ;)**


End file.
